


L'ufficiale e il carpentiere

by Abby_da_Asgard



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa mia ff è ispirata al film "Master & Commander" e, nella storia, do per scontato che il capitano Aubrey e il dottor Maturin siano una coppia. La coppia che si forma nella mia ff, però, è più insolita... Il luogotenente Tom Pullings rimane molto sconvolto dalla punizione riservata al giovane carpentiere della nave, Joe Nagle, per aver mancato di rispetto a un ufficiale. Inizia a intercedere per lui, poi si accorge di esserne attratto in modo insolito e...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo primo

**L’UFFICIALE E IL CARPENTIERE**

“Signore, vi dovrei parlare… con una certa urgenza” mormorò il primo ufficiale della _Surprise_ , Thomas Pullings, dopo aver bussato alla porta della cabina del capitano Jack Aubrey.

“Entrate, Tom” rispose da dentro la voce dell’uomo, piuttosto stanca a quanto pareva, “ma non vi aspettate troppo da me. Ho appena parlato con il dottore e non è stata un’esperienza piacevole.”

Il giovane entrò lentamente e richiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Era vero: il capitano appariva piuttosto scosso e nervoso.

“Riguarda ciò che è accaduto questa mattina, signore: il fattaccio del giovane Nagle e la sua insubordinazione verso il signor Hollom. Io pensavo…”

“Per l’amor del Cielo, Tom, non anche voi!” esclamò Aubrey. “Proprio per questo Stephen mi ha tartassato finora. Ha tirato fuori certi discorsi… che sono un tiranno, che non sono diverso da Napoleone stesso, che esagero con la disciplina, che lui sta dalla parte degli ammutinati, che Nagle qui e Hollom là! Vi giuro che avrei voluto scaraventarlo fuori bordo. Che accidenti volete da me, si può sapere? Sono il capitano e devo mantenere l’ordine su questa nave, altrimenti in capo a due giorni sarà l’anarchia! Il ragazzo ha commesso un atto di insolenza contro un allievo ufficiale e a me non interessa se il signor Hollom se lo sia meritato o meno. Io devo punire la sua insubordinazione! Cosa dovrei fare, secondo il vostro parere e quello dell’illustre e sensibile dottore, dargli una medaglia?”

“No, signore” ribatté Pullings, stupito che il dottor Maturin fosse stato lì prima di lui per lo stesso motivo. Il capitano sembrava davvero deluso e irritato. Certo, Stephen non aveva usato molto tatto nel parlargli, approfittando del forte legame che li univa e sfoderando tutto il suo caratterino irlandese. Thomas non era come lui e sperava di ottenere qualcosa di più usando pazienza e ragionevolezza.

“Naturalmente io non ho detto nulla davanti agli uomini quando voi mi avete ordinato di provvedere alla punizione del ragazzo…” cominciò a dire, ma Aubrey lo interruppe.

“Ci sarebbe mancato solo questo! Come ho già detto al dottore, non posso permettermi più di un ribelle su questa nave. Ma che cos’ha questo Nagle per intenerirvi tanto? Se avessi ordinato di far frustare un altro non ci sarebbe stata tutta questa compassione!”

“Signore, l’avete detto voi stesso: Nagle è un ragazzo e ha subito una perdita molto dolorosa; da questo nasce la compassione” rispose pazientemente il giovane ufficiale. “Il suo amico Warley è annegato poco tempo fa e, in parte, il signor Hollom ha la responsabilità di questa morte. Questo non scusa il suo comportamento e anch’io ritengo che una punizione sia necessaria, ma… adesso è in prigione, potreste semplicemente ordinare che rimanga rinchiuso qualche giorno a meditare sui propri errori e risparmiargli le frustate.”

“Dodici frustate non lo uccideranno e io non posso privarmi di nessun uomo per più di un giorno” ribadì Jack. “Non ritornerò sulla mia decisione: cosa penserebbero gli uomini se cambiassi idea secondo come soffia il vento?”

“Che siete giusto e disposto a modificare un ordine dato impulsivamente?” azzardò Pullings, ma non era la risposta giusta e il capitano aveva già esaurito tutta la pazienza con l’amico dottore. Si alzò in piedi di scatto.

“Basta così, Tom!” esclamò. “Siete al mio servizio da tanto tempo e non voglio andare in collera con voi, ma non vi permetto di insinuare che io non sia giusto o che non rifletta sugli ordini che impartisco. Domattina l’aiuto carpentiere Nagle riceverà dodici frustate sul ponte della nave e voi sovrintenderete alla punizione. Questo è tutto e non voglio più sentirne parlare. Potete andare, ora.”

Deluso e rattristato, Thomas Pullings non trovò altro da dire.

“Sì, signore” mormorò e andò via lentamente, a testa bassa. Si sentiva veramente frustrato per non essere riuscito a spiegarsi col capitano. Ma non ricordava, lui, che…

All’improvviso prese una decisione: ma certo, perché non ci aveva pensato prima? Sarebbe andato a parlare con il ragazzo rinchiuso in prigione e gli avrebbe spiegato che cosa aveva fatto e come aveva cercato di difenderlo davanti ad Aubrey. Sì, avrebbe agito proprio così. Non era riuscito a salvarlo dalle frustate, ma sperava che lui comprendesse.

Pochi minuti dopo si trovava nella cella di Nagle. Si era fatto dare le chiavi dal signor Hollar e aveva chiesto di poter rimanere da solo col prigioniero. L’uomo lo aveva guardato con una certa perplessità prima di acconsentire e Tom sapeva perfettamente che non avrebbe osato discutere le richieste del primo tenente.

L’ufficiale voleva che il giovane si sentisse a suo agio con lui, così con la stessa chiave aprì anche i ceppi che gli imprigionavano le caviglie affinché Nagle potesse sgranchirsi le gambe e capisse che lui veniva per aiutarlo. Il ragazzo non sembrò interessato al gesto generoso di Thomas e per tutta risposta si rannicchiò in un angolo, con le ginocchia strette fra le braccia e lo sguardo torvo. Nemmeno si voltò verso di lui: evidentemente non salutare gli ufficiali, per Nagle, stava diventando un’abitudine. Pullings rimase in piedi a guardarlo per un po’, poi, quando fu chiaro che da lui non sarebbe arrivato alcun saluto, iniziò a parlare.

“Comportandovi così fate solo del male a voi stesso, sapete? Io sono qui per aiutarvi, ma voi mi rendete le cose più difficili.”

L’unica risposta di Nagle fu una scrollata di spalle.

“Perché fate così? Perché avete mancato di rispetto al signor Hollom? Voi non siete un ribelle, io lo so. Vi ho visto in mezzo agli altri uomini scherzare, ballare e cantare con loro: siete popolare e amico di tutti; so del modellino dell’ _Acheron_ che avete costruito per il capitano. Voi tenete a questa nave e alla nostra missione, non siete un attaccabrighe… e allora perché?”

“Voi perché siete qui?” replicò bruscamente il ragazzo.

“Per aiutarvi, ve l’ho detto, ma non posso se voi non collaborate” ripeté Pullings, il cui tono rasentava quasi la supplica. Era evidente quanto volesse fare qualcosa per il giovane aiuto carpentiere.

“Per aiutarmi… Mi farete uscire, dunque? O magari vi rifiuterete di farmi frustare domattina?”

“Ho tentato di evitarvi la punizione, sono stato a parlare con il capitano che però non ha voluto ascoltarmi.”

Di nuovo Nagle scrollò le spalle, come se non gli importasse nulla di essere frustato.

“Ditemi almeno perché… io non riesco a capirvi!”

“Cosa c’è da capire? Il signor Hollom è un vigliacco e un Jonah, sta portando la nave alla distruzione e se mi ci ritrovassi lo insulterei ancora e ancora! Will è morto per colpa sua, perché lui ha avuto paura di salire sull’albero per aiutarlo e…” si interruppe, quasi pentito di aver parlato troppo.

“Non vi ho chiesto perché siete in collera col signor Hollom” continuò con dolcezza Tom, “questo lo capisco fin troppo bene. Ma perché lo avete urtato apposta sotto gli occhi del capitano? Era impossibile che non vi vedesse. Volevate essere punito? Forse vi sentite in colpa per essere sopravvissuto voi invece del vostro amico?”

Se il ragazzo avesse potuto fulminarlo con lo sguardo, lo avrebbe fatto. La sua voce divenne poco più che un sibilo.

“Chi vi credete di essere? Voi non sapete niente di me. Ve ne state lì tutto perfettino nella vostra uniforme, sempre pronto a scattare agli ordini del capitano e pretendete di capire qualcosa di me? Voi non sapete niente!”

“Non sapete che potreste essere punito ancora di più per quello che mi avete appena detto?” chiese l’ufficiale, ringraziando dentro di sé l’intuizione che lo aveva spinto a rimanere solo col prigioniero. Se qualcun altro lo avesse sentito, Nagle si sarebbe trovato in guai ancor più grandi!

“Ma voi non direte niente a nessuno… Non siete un codardo come il signor Hollom, solo vi piace fare la parte del buono, di quello che si fa rispettare senza arroganza o prepotenza. Non mi denuncerete per la mia insolenza, mi sbaglio, per caso?”

“Non vi sbagliate” ammise Pullings, “voglio aiutarvi e non peggiorare la situazione. Ma è giusto che voi sappiate che non è colpa vostra se Warley è morto. In parte, forse, il signor Hollom è responsabile, ma voi non potevate fare nulla e nemmeno il capitano.”

“Lui poteva salvarlo e invece ha ordinato di tagliare le gomene che sostenevano il relitto!” esclamò il ragazzo. Ora i suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime e dolore e non più furiosi come poco prima. Si sforzava di non piangere davanti all’ufficiale.

“Non è così. Il capitano Aubrey stava facendo di tutto per salvare il vostro amico e non si era accorto che il relitto stava trascinando la _Surprise_ a fondo. Sono stato io a dirglielo, io gli ho consigliato di tagliare le gomene, gli ho spiegato che era un’ancora galleggiante molto pericolosa…” confessò infine il giovane che da giorni si macerava dentro per questo segreto. “Non sapevo neppure chi fosse caduto in mare, ero dall’altra parte della nave e l’ho scoperto solo dopo…”

Non riuscì a finire: si ritrovò schiacciato contro il muro, con Nagle che gli stava addosso quasi soffocandolo.

“Un’ _ancora galleggiante?_ Esiete venuto fin qui a dirmi questo? Quel relitto era l’unica speranza di salvezza per Will! Cosa volete, prendermi in giro?”

“No…” mormorò Tom, cercando di riprendere fiato, “volevo essere sincero con voi. Domani sarò costretto a farvi frustare e non potevo più tacere… Mi sento in debito e perciò volevo aiutarvi.”

“Non mi serve il vostro aiuto! Non so cosa farmene dei vostri rimorsi!” gridò il ragazzo, fuori di sé, staccandosi da lui e tornando a buttarsi per terra. “Andatevene da qui e lasciatemi in pace. Rimettetemi i ceppi: preferisco essere prigioniero che parlare con voi.”

“Me ne vado” rispose calmo Pullings mentre si ricomponeva, “ma continuerò a sentirmi in debito con voi per ciò che ho fatto. Non importa se non volete il mio aiuto, ve lo darò lo stesso a modo mio. Mi occuperò di voi e pagherò così il mio debito.”

Rimise i ferri alle caviglie del giovane, uscì dalla prigione e richiuse a chiave la porta, lanciandogli un ultimo sguardo colmo di pietà.

“Volete solo scaricarvi la coscienza…” brontolò Nagle mentre Tom se ne andava, ma il suo tono suonò poco convinto.

 

        

              

   


	2. Capitolo secondo

La notte che seguì fu tormentata per molti. Quello che ne risentì meno di tutti, forse, fu lo stesso Nagle, che provava un’enorme soddisfazione per aver umiliato il signor Hollom proprio sotto gli occhi del capitano. Certo, lui poi aveva dovuto metterlo ai ferri e condannarlo a dodici frustate, era il minimo che potesse aspettarsi, avendo insultato un allievo ufficiale; ma aveva anche convocato quell’incapace nella sua cabina e sicuramente gli aveva fatto una bella lavata di capo per non aver saputo reagire all’insubordinazione. Ora tutti sapevano che il signor Hollom era solo un peso e una maledizione per la _Surprise_ e chissà, magari il comandante avrebbe deciso di sbarcarlo da qualche parte: così la sfortuna portata dal Jonah sarebbe terminata e, inoltre, anche Will sarebbe stato vendicato. Il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato duro, questo sì, ma Nagle era convinto di aver agito nel modo migliore e di essersi sacrificato per una causa giusta. In realtà, però, più si avvicinava il momento in cui sarebbe dovuto comparire davanti a tutti per ricevere la punizione e più il ragazzo cominciava ad avere paura. In vita sua aveva sopportato molte cattiverie, umiliazioni e percosse, ma in fondo era ancora tanto giovane e l’idea di subire dodici frustate al cospetto dell’intero equipaggio lo spaventava. Se solo ci fosse stato Will con lui… avrebbe sicuramente saputo come calmarlo e tranquillizzarlo!

Nemmeno Jack Aubrey riusciva a prendere sonno; era rimasto seduto nella sua cabina a bere vino fino a tarda notte e si stupì, quando udì bussare alla porta.

“Jack, vi disturbo? Posso entrare?” chiese il dottor Maturin, socchiudendo appena la porta.

“Nemmeno voi riuscite a dormire, Stephen? Venite pure a tenermi compagnia, basta che non abbiate qualcos’altro da rimproverarmi” rispose l’uomo. “Ora non sono nella disposizione d’animo adatta per ascoltare una delle vostre paternali.”

“Non è mia intenzione rimproverarvi” replicò Maturin, in un tono più dolce di quello che usava di solito. “Stamani anch’io ho esagerato, ma vi confesso che ero ancora in collera con voi per avermi impedito di fermarmi alle Galapagos… Avrei dovuto parlarvi in modo diverso e capire che anche per voi punire Nagle è qualcosa che vi addolora.”

Aubrey era incredulo nel sentire l’amico, di solito polemico e pungente, scusarsi con lui e ammettere i propri errori. Il dottore si sedette accanto a lui e gli posò una mano sul braccio.

“Se foste convinto che la punizione che avete inflitto al ragazzo fosse giusta ora non sareste qui a ubriacarvi, ma dormireste tranquillo e beato nel vostro letto” continuò Stephen. “Quello che non capisco è: se anche voi soffrite al pensiero di far frustare Nagle, allora perché lo fate? Nonostante quello che vi ho detto stamani io credo in voi, so che siete un uomo generoso e sinceramente affezionato ai vostri uomini, non vi considero un tiranno e mi dispiace di avervi offeso con quelle parole. Nagle non è un ribelle e voi lo sapete: fino alla morte del suo amico era uno degli uomini più popolari della nave, sempre allegro e pronto a svolgere qualsiasi lavoro. Non è stato lui a costruire per voi quel modellino dell’ _Acheron_ nel suo pochissimo tempo libero? Ci avrà lavorato di notte, povero ragazzo, solo per aiutarvi in qualche modo.”

Jack posò sul ripiano il bicchiere e strinse la mano di Stephen: come sentiva il bisogno di un conforto, in quel momento, del calore e dell’affetto del suo amico!

“Lo so e so anche che c’era lui accanto a me, sul ponte della nave, quando abbiamo cominciato a tagliare quelle gomene… e le ha tagliate perché gliel’ho ordinato io! Con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime e col cuore a pezzi, ma ha tagliato! E ora io devo… ma lui ha sbagliato, ha sbagliato…”

“Ha sbagliato, avete ragione: voi lo avete messo ai ferri e passerà la notte in prigione. Non potete fermarvi qui?” insisté Maturin. “Vi sentireste meglio anche voi, Jack, ve lo assicuro. Sapete che era sbronzo quando ha urtato Hollom, sapete che gli uomini gli stanno riempiendo la testa con questa storia del Jonah e sapete anche che è giovane, impulsivo e che ha agito spinto da un grande dolore. Jack, cosa avreste fatto se io fossi caduto in mare al posto di Warley?”

Era proprio quello che l’uomo non voleva sentire. Da anni pregava di non trovarsi mai a dover prendere una decisione tanto difficile. D’impulso strinse il dottore fra le braccia, convulsamente e tanto forte da rischiare di soffocarlo.

“Questo non dovete dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, Stephen, non ne voglio parlare e non voglio pensarci” mormorò, profondamente turbato. “Ma non posso rimangiarmi l’ordine adesso, l’ho già spiegato al signor Pullings. Per quanto possa esserne addolorato, Nagle dovrà ricevere la sua punizione domattina. Sarebbe stato diverso se io non avessi reagito davanti a tutti o se lui fosse stato più furbo… ma ormai è andata così e discuterne non serve a niente. Però… non me la sento di restare solo stanotte…”

“Non sarete solo, Jack” replicò il dottore, ricambiando l’abbraccio. Poteva comprendere le pressioni a cui era sottoposto il suo amico e sentiva che almeno lui doveva appoggiarlo: per quanto non approvasse i suoi metodi sarebbe stato comunque al suo fianco. Però che strano, anche il signor Pullings aveva tentato di far cambiare idea a Jack su Nagle? Non se lo sarebbe aspettato dal giovane ufficiale che così apertamente ammirava e prendeva come suo modello il capitano. Era davvero singolare.

Il dottor Maturin trascorse dunque la notte al fianco dell’amico, ma il mattino dopo, molto presto, si trovava già nella propria cabina a sistemare alcuni appunti che non aveva avuto il tempo di controllare il giorno prima. Sentì bussare alla porta.

“Entrate pure, è aperto” rispose, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal proprio lavoro. Era sicuro che si trattasse del giovane William Blakeney, l’allievo ufficiale che, dopo essere rimasto privo del braccio destro, aveva cominciato a seguirlo e ad aiutarlo nei suoi studi.

Invece era Tom Pullings.

Maturin si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, non appena lo vide.

“Santo Cielo, signor Pullings, che avete? Vi sentite male?” esclamò, avvicinandosi a lui. Il giovane ufficiale, infatti, era pallidissimo e aveva gli occhi infossati e cerchiati di nero.

“Sto bene, dottore, grazie. Ho solo… non ho riposato molto bene stanotte” replicò Tom, piuttosto a disagio. “Avrei un favore da chiedervi: voi stamattina sarete sul ponte, non è vero? Insomma, quando dovrò infliggere la punizione a…”

Il turbamento di Pullings era a dir poco insolito per un giovane sempre controllato e tranquillo come lui. Stephen si chiese da cosa potesse essere causato, ricordando anche quello che gli aveva riferito Jack la sera prima.

“Sì, ci sarò, anche se sono contrario alle punizioni corporali. Ma, se non fossi presente, tutti penserebbero che disapprovo le decisioni del capitano.”

“Bene, allora ecco che cosa mi occorre da voi. Quando il signor Hollar avrà colpito il ragazzo per dodici volte e io ordinerò di liberarlo, vorrei che voi vi occupaste di lui, che lo accompagnaste in infermeria e gli applicaste qualche unguento sulle ferite. Voi sapete meglio di me di che cosa avrà bisogno” buttò fuori tutto d’un fiato Pullings, quasi temendo che, se si fosse fermato, non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di proseguire.

“Certo, signore, non preoccupatevi. Penserò io a curare Nagle” lo tranquillizzò il dottore, sempre più perplesso. Sapeva che Thomas era un giovane sensibile, ma non si sarebbe immaginato che il dover infliggere un castigo corporale a un uomo della ciurma potesse sconvolgerlo tanto. O forse c’era qualcos’altro?

“Vi ringrazio, dottore. Ora devo… devo proprio andare” concluse, uscendo lentamente dalla cabina; poi si avviò verso il ponte con lo stesso entusiasmo che avrebbe dimostrato se fosse stato lui a dover salire sul patibolo.

 

Pochi minuti dopo l’intero equipaggio era riunito sulla tolda della nave, mentre il capitano e gli ufficiali si trovavano sul ponte di comando: non si sarebbe trattato di una punizione arbitraria, bensì di un vero e proprio processo in miniatura. Aubrey aveva con sé il regolamento di guerra e avrebbe letto pubblicamente l’articolo 36 che riguardava i reati di insubordinazione. Bonden e Doudle, due cari amici di Nagle, erano andati a prendere il ragazzo in prigione e, mentre lo aiutavano a rialzarsi e a indossare la camicia bianca con la quale si sarebbe presentato al processo, cercavano di fargli coraggio.

“Trattieni il respiro, stringi i denti e cerca di non gridare” gli consigliò Doudle, stringendogli affettuosamente un braccio. “Non durerà troppo, vedrai.”

“Coraggio, amico, tu sei forte, non ti farà tanto male” aggiunse Bonden, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Entrambi si erano accorti che il ragazzo era molto spaventato e soffrivano per lui che, in fondo, non si meritava tutto questo. La colpa di quella situazione era solo di quel codardo di Hollom e tutti lo sapevano!

“Grazie, ragazzi…” mormorò il giovane aiuto carpentiere. Cercava di mostrarsi coraggioso, ma il pallore del suo viso e il respiro affannoso tradivano la sua paura e la sua angoscia. Doudle gli aveva portato di nascosto un boccale di grog, sperando che lo aiutasse a superare meglio la dolorosa prova che lo aspettava, ma Nagle riuscì a buttarne giù solo un sorso: aveva lo stomaco completamente chiuso. Ora che il momento era giunto si sentiva davvero terrorizzato.

“Presto starai bene, vedrai” lo incoraggiò Bonden. “Noi saremo lì vicino a te.”

Cominciò con dolcezza a sospingere l’amico fuori dalla cella, sempre tenendogli una mano sulla spalla per fargli sentire la sua presenza affettuosa e amichevole. Doudle si mise dall’altra parte e insieme presero a scortare il ragazzo.

“Passerà presto, coraggio!” gli ripeté.

Nagle aveva ancora paura, ma la presenza e l’affetto degli amici erano davvero un balsamo per il suo cuore spaventato. Il piccolo corteo presto giunse al cospetto del capitano; allora Bonden e Doudle si ritirarono in mezzo alla ciurma e il giovane restò solo in piedi sotto gli sguardi di tutti. Alla paura adesso si era unita anche la vergogna e Nagle non era più tanto soddisfatto di ciò che aveva commesso. Pensava ancora che Hollom se lo fosse ampiamente meritato, ma il suo gesto aveva deluso il capitano che era sempre stato disponibile e generoso con i suoi uomini ed era proprio questo che gli dava quei rimorsi: la consapevolezza di aver in qualche modo tradito la fiducia di Jack Aubrey.

Ad ogni modo nessuno degli ufficiali sembrava contento di trovarsi lì ad assistere a quella punizione. Pullings, in particolare, fissava il giovane con uno sguardo pieno di dolore e sentiva dentro di sé il desiderio di abbandonare il suo posto per precipitarsi giù ad abbracciarlo forte e a proteggerlo da ciò che stava per succedergli. Aubrey sembrava particolarmente teso quando lesse l’articolo 36 e, dopo la lettura, si rivolse al condannato.

“Joseph Bryan Nagle, avete qualcosa da dire a vostra discolpa?” gli chiese.

“No, signore” mormorò il giovane a capo chino. Si vergognava tanto da non riuscire ad alzare gli occhi ed era completamente diverso dal ragazzo baldanzoso e strafottente che il giorno prima aveva urtato Hollom davanti a tutti. Anche il capitano comprese che la lezione era servita e che sarebbe stato meglio per tutti se ci si fosse fermati lì, ma non poteva cambiare idea all’ultimo momento. Aveva comunque una possibilità per risparmiare a Nagle quel dolore e quell’umiliazione.

“Qualcuno degli ufficiali ha qualcosa da dire in sua difesa?” domandò a voce alta. Il suo tono era perentorio e si capiva benissimo quanto avrebbe voluto che Hollom si assumesse le sue responsabilità e chiedesse la grazia per il ragazzo, ma, come al solito, l’allievo ufficiale rimase in silenzio. Tanto per essere più chiaro, Jack si voltò addirittura verso Hollom, scrutandolo con occhi di fuoco ma il giovane, pur sapendo cosa tutti si attendevano da lui, distolse lo sguardo e non fiatò.

Profondamente deluso, il capitano si rivolse agli uomini dell’equipaggio.

“Legatelo” ordinò, ma il suo tono non era quello solito e tutti poterono avvertire la sua riluttanza a dare quel comando.

Un marinaio si mosse, ma Bonden lo fermò con un gesto e interrogò Aubrey con sguardo supplice. Il capitano annuì e così furono nuovamente il giovane timoniere e Doudle ad accompagnare Nagle, ad aiutarlo a togliersi la camicia e a legarlo. Prima di lasciarlo, Bonden gli strinse affettuosamente un braccio.

“Coraggio, amico, fatti forza…” gli sussurrò.        

Nagle sopportò stoicamente le dodici frustate, sforzandosi il più possibile di non gridare così come gli aveva consigliato Doudle; Stephen era presente, pur cercando di distogliere gli occhi da quello spettacolo crudele; Pullings appariva sempre più pallido e dava l’idea di potersi sentire male da un momento all’altro. Non appena l’ufficiale ordinò di liberare il ragazzo, Maturin gli si avvicinò e lo condusse via con sé per medicarlo e fasciarlo.


	3. Capitolo terzo

La decisione presa dal capitano Aubrey, ad ogni modo, non era stata la più saggia. Gli uomini erano molto affezionati a Nagle e vederlo frustare contribuì soltanto a esacerbare gli animi di tutti nei confronti di Hollom, considerato l’unico vero responsabile di ciò che era accaduto. Quella sera, quando l’allievo ufficiale si trovò a dover passare in mezzo alla ciurma per recarsi al proprio turno di guardia, si sentì scrutato con odio e disprezzo da diverse paia di occhi, primo fra tutti lo stesso Nagle. I marinai lo salutarono con ostentazione e sorrisetti sarcastici, mentre altri mormoravano alle sue spalle. Tutto questo fu troppo per il giovane, che ebbe un crollo nervoso.

Hollom fu portato immediatamente nella sua cuccetta, negli alloggi degli allievi ufficiali, dove il dottor Maturin lo visitò accuratamente, raggiunto ben presto da Aubrey che era preoccupato per quel giovane così fragile ed emotivo. Non sarebbe mai diventato un ufficiale, ormai ne era quasi certo, ma lui non poteva aiutarlo più di quanto avesse già fatto. 

“Fisicamente è a posto, ma continua a parlare di cose strane” spiegò Maturin all’amico. “Si è convinto di essere maledetto e di portare sfortuna alla nave e tutto questo grazie alle sciocche superstizioni dei vostri uomini. Credo che sia proprio il vostro assistente Killick a fomentare queste voci e non mi stupirei se fosse stato lui a riempire la testa di Nagle di idiozie, tanto da spingerlo a comportarsi in quel modo col signor Hollom.”

Jack sembrava non averlo nemmeno ascoltato.

“Gli uomini possono sopportare molte cose, Stephen, ma un Jonah proprio no” mormorò, rendendosi conto ancora una volta che punire il giovane aiuto carpentiere non era servito a un bel niente.

“Santo Cielo, Jack… non mi direte che ci credete anche voi!”

“Non tutto è scritto sui vostri libri, Stephen” tagliò corto il capitano, allontanandosi e lasciando il dottore a riflettere, molto preoccupato, sulla piega che stava prendendo la faccenda.

Poco più tardi Pullings si stava recando al suo alloggio nella semioscurità della nave ed era ormai vicino alla porta della propria cabina quando un’ombra si staccò da un angolo e lo assalì.

“Siete stato voi a ordinare al dottore di medicarmi, vero?” chiese Nagle, spingendo l’ufficiale contro la parete di legno. “Non vi avevo detto che non mi serviva il vostro aiuto? Credete forse che vi sia grato per questo o di esservi ripulito la coscienza?”

“Sì, sono stato io a incaricare il dottor Maturin di curarvi” ammise Tom, a disagio per il comportamento sempre più insolente del ragazzo. “Ho giurato di occuparmi di voi finché non avrò pagato il mio debito e lo farò, sebbene voi non apprezziate i miei sforzi.”

Un sorrisetto di scherno aleggiò sulle labbra del giovane: si era accorto che il suo modo di fare turbava Pullings e ci si divertiva non poco.

“Siete testardo, allora.”

“E voi no? Ho sentito che continuate a tormentare il povero signor Hollom con quell’assurda storia del Jonah. Non vi è bastata la lezione di oggi? Dovete lasciare in pace quel poveretto, per il bene suo e anche vostro!”

“Il vero bene di questa nave sarebbe se il Jonah se ne andasse” insisté il ragazzo. “Voi non credete a queste storie, signore?”

“No, sono solo superstizioni di vecchi marinai” replicò deciso Pullings, “e nemmeno voi dovreste crederci. Siete giovane, siete sveglio e capace, potreste fare molto su questa nave. Perché invece vi perdete in sciocche credenze e sterili vendette?”

“Come parlate bene, signore” lo derise Nagle, “e che bella opinione avete di me! Vorreste forse…”

Furono interrotti da rumori improvvisi e grida. L’allievo ufficiale Blakeney chiamava a gran voce il capitano e gli altri ufficiali della nave. Tutti accorsero sul ponte, dove il ragazzino montava di guardia, temendo un nuovo attacco a sorpresa dell’ _Acheron_. Invece era accaduta una tragedia: il signor Hollom, ossessionato dalle voci e dalle insinuazioni degli uomini che lo accusavano di essere maledetto, aveva preso in mano una palla di cannone e si era gettato in mare sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di Blakeney. Non c’era più nulla da fare per lui.   

La mattina dopo, sul ponte della nave, si tenne la funzione funebre per Hollom, presieduta dal capitano Jack Aubrey. Il suo assistente Killick gli si era avvicinato con la Bibbia in mano, aperta al capitolo in cui si parlava di Jonah, ma l’uomo lo aveva respinto con decisione e una certa irritazione, e aveva iniziato il suo discorso in memoria dello sfortunato allievo ufficiale.

“Purtroppo è un fatto che molti di noi non riescono a diventare quello che vorrebbero” aveva detto, in tono partecipe e addolorato. “Il signor Hollom ha sofferto molto su questa nave ed è stato tormentato per colpe non sue. Adesso non è più fra noi e io ritengo che ognuno, nel suo cuore, dovrebbe domandarsi se in qualche momento possa averlo umiliato, addolorato, offeso o anche semplicemente se gli abbia negato la propria amicizia.”

Le parole del comandante erano molto chiare e la maggior parte degli uomini le sentì come rivolte a sé. Anche Stephen chinò il capo, conscio di non essersi preoccupato troppo quando il giovane Hollom aveva avuto il crollo nervoso. Certo aveva fatto presente a Jack che la ciurma era troppo spesso sbronza e che ciò aveva condotto non solo Nagle, ma anche altri uomini, a mormorare contro l’allievo ufficiale, tanto da spingerlo a compiere quel gesto insano; aveva però ritenuto di aver già fatto il suo dovere e non si era più occupato di tenerlo d’occhio. Forse Hollom non sarebbe morto se lui gli fosse stato vicino e lo avesse aiutato, invece di immergersi solo nei propri studi e macerarsi nel rancore per non aver potuto visitare le Galapagos.

In piedi sul cassero accanto ad Aubrey, in alta uniforme e con espressione compunta, il primo ufficiale Pullings lanciava ogni tanto uno sguardo verso la ciurma riunita sul ponte della nave, in mezzo alla quale si trovava anche Nagle. Avrebbe voluto vederlo in faccia per capire se era pentito e se aveva finalmente compreso quanto le sue insinuazioni e le superstizioni fossero state dannose. Lui aveva cercato di parlargli la sera precedente, appena prima che Hollom decidesse di uccidersi, ma Nagle non lo aveva ascoltato e anzi aveva continuato, convinto della giustezza delle proprie idee, a definirlo un codardo e un Jonah. Ad un certo punto Tom riuscì a scorgere il ragazzo, che si teneva un po’ in disparte, confuso in mezzo agli altri uomini; gli sembrò di vedere sul suo volto una leggera ombra di rimorso e questo lo confortò. Poi, però, questo pensiero lo turbò ulteriormente. Com’era possibile che in un momento come quello, in cui tutti erano afflitti per Hollom, lui si preoccupasse della coscienza di Nagle e del suo eventuale pentimento? Era mostruoso: un giovane si era suicidato, oppresso dalle pene e dall’ostilità che gli veniva quotidianamente dimostrata, ma tutto ciò a cui lui riusciva a pensare era la lezione che Nagle avrebbe potuto apprendere da una simile disgrazia? Cosa gli stava accadendo? Era forse impazzito? O forse, in fondo al cuore, anche lui provava del rancore nei confronti di Hollom perché non aveva impedito che il giovane aiuto carpentiere venisse frustato quando sarebbe bastata una sua parola per risparmiarlo?

“Tutti noi dobbiamo chiedere perdono a Dio per aver mancato in molti modi nei confronti del signor Hollom” stava proseguendo il comandante. “Che Dio ci perdoni!”

Con queste parole Jack aveva terminato il proprio discorso e aveva chinato il capo in una breve preghiera silenziosa, quando il rumore di una vela che sbatteva lo riscosse: il vento era tornato e a tutti sembrò un segno divino, la ricompensa per aver riconosciuto i propri errori nei riguardi dell’infelice allievo ufficiale.

Il capitano cominciò subito a dare ordini ai suoi uomini perché si preparassero alla partenza, la _Surprise_ riprese l’inseguimento della nave francese e in breve Hollom fu dimenticato: ognuno aveva le proprie occupazioni e i propri doveri da compiere; la maledizione, o presunta tale, pareva sconfitta e l’unico pensiero era la battaglia ormai imminente.

 

In realtà c’era qualcuno che non aveva dimenticato le tristi vicende occorse e che, in modo particolare, continuava a logorarsi nel rimorso per aver lasciato frustare il giovane Nagle e per aver condannato il suo amico a una morte orribile: Thomas Pullings. Cercava di informarsi, il più discretamente possibile, presso il dottor Maturin per sapere se le ferite inferte al giovane carpentiere fossero in via di guarigione e a volte, non contento, quando riusciva a trovare il ragazzo senza la compagnia di altri marinai, chiedeva direttamente a lui come stava. Si rendeva conto che questo lo esponeva al rischio di essere preso in giro dal dottore o, peggio, dallo stesso Nagle, ma non ce la faceva proprio a trattenersi.

“Ma insomma, si può sapere che volete da me, signore?” gli aveva risposto un giorno il ragazzo, particolarmente infastidito dalle domande di Pullings. “Adesso vi preoccupate di come sto e se mi fanno male le ferite? Non potevate pensarci prima di farmi frustare? No, eh?”

“Vi ho già ripetuto non so quante volte che io non volevo farlo e che ho solo obbedito a un ordine. Proprio per questo adesso mi sento in debito con voi e mi preoccupo della vostra salute! E voi non dovreste rispondere in questo modo a un ufficiale: se qualcuno vi sentisse, sareste nuovamente punito” aveva replicato Tom, deluso e addolorato per l’ostilità di Nagle.

“E allora lasciatemi in pace. Dov’eravate quando avevo bisogno del vostro aiuto? A consigliare al capitano di lasciar andare il relitto, ecco dov’eravate. Adesso non ho più bisogno di voi!”

Ma tutto ciò non fermava Pullings, che continuava imperterrito a seguire da lontano il giovane aiuto carpentiere e a informarsi sulle sue condizioni. Stephen Maturin si era accorto di questa strana ossessione del comandante in seconda nei confronti di Nagle, ma non gli sembrava che facesse nulla di male e perciò aveva evitato di parlarne con Jack che, dal canto suo, non si era accorto di niente.

Un giorno, tuttavia, anche il capitano dovette rendersi conto del singolare comportamento del suo primo ufficiale ed ebbe modo di vederlo con i propri occhi durante un drammatico episodio. La nave si era trovata a dover affrontare una nuova tempesta, non terribile come quella che era costata la vita al povero Warley, ma sempre minacciosa e dannosa per la _Surprise_. Avvolti nei loro mantelli cerati, Jack Aubrey, Pullings, gli alti ufficiali Mowett e Howard e gli allievi, in particolar modo il giovanissimo e volenteroso Calamy, si spostavano da una parte all’altra della nave per organizzare il lavoro degli uomini, mettere al sicuro le vele, incoraggiare chi si perdeva d’animo e per affrontare al meglio la delicata situazione; nel frattempo il timoniere Bonden lottava disperatamente per mantenere la rotta giusta. Stephen, invece, era rimasto sotto coperta, sapendo per esperienza di essere solo un peso per gli altri in simili frangenti.

Ad un tratto, con suo grande sgomento, Pullings si rese conto di aver perso di vista Nagle in tutta quella confusione. Lo cercò a lungo con lo sguardo e alla fine riuscì a vederlo: se ne stava aggrappato al parapetto, con il volto pallidissimo e gli occhi fissi sulle onde che circondavano la nave. Si capiva benissimo che in realtà lui non si trovava lì, bensì stava rivivendo il giorno tremendo in cui aveva perso per sempre il suo amico Will. Questo, però, lo portava a non rendersi neanche conto del pericolo che correva restando fermo in quel punto. Pullings cercò di gridargli un avvertimento, ma era troppo lontano e la sua voce si perse nel vento. Due onde in rapida successione colpirono la fiancata della _Surprise_ e la seconda trascinò Nagle con sé.

“Uomo in mare!” gridò qualcuno, ma Tom Pullings quasi non se ne accorse. Non vedeva e non sentiva più nulla intorno a sé e non ascoltò nemmeno il capitano che lo stava chiamando. Sconvolto, corse verso il punto in cui era scomparso il ragazzo. Accorsero anche altri uomini e lo stesso Aubrey.

“Lanciamogli una cima perché possa aggrapparsi e poi tiriamolo su” propose qualcuno.

“Una cima, presto!” ordinò il capitano a un marinaio, ma Thomas non intendeva aspettare.

“Come si chiama il ragazzo? Di nome, intendo…” fece, rivolto a uno degli uomini. Jack lo guardò come se avesse perso completamente la ragione: a chi diamine poteva interessare, in quel momento, il nome di battesimo di Nagle?

“Si chiama Joseph, signore, anche se tutti lo chiamiamo Joe” gli rispose l’uomo a cui si era rivolto, guardandolo con espressione piuttosto perplessa. Pullings, improvvisamente, ricordò di aver già sentito il nome di Nagle il giorno in cui era stato condannato a dodici frustate, ma nella confusione del momento l’aveva dimenticato.

“Vi ringrazio” replicò il primo ufficiale, quindi, senza un attimo di esitazione, si tolse il mantello cerato, salì sul parapetto e si gettò fra le onde sotto lo sguardo sempre più allibito e incredulo del capitano Aubrey e degli altri.

“Ecco la cima, signore” disse il signor Allen che era appena arrivato e quindi non aveva visto niente. Jack gliela strappò di mano con foga.

“Dovrò lanciarla a Tom, laggiù, quando avrà raggiunto il ragazzo. Maledizione, che accidenti gli sarà preso? Buttarsi in quel modo…” esclamò.

Intanto Pullings stava nuotando verso Nagle, che finalmente si era reso conto del pericolo e si sforzava disperatamente di mantenersi a galla. In quel momento non aveva più tanta voglia di fare l’insolente ed era più che disposto ad accettare l’aiuto che gli veniva dal primo ufficiale.

“Per carità, signore, venite a prendermi…” riuscì a gridare.

Thomas non rispose per non sprecare fiato, ma si adoperò ancora di più per avvicinarsi al ragazzo. Alla fine riuscì ad afferrarlo, ma, mentre cercava di sistemarlo in modo che le onde non glielo portassero via, Nagle gli si aggrappò al collo, con il solo risultato di far finire entrambi sott’acqua. Preso dal panico, pareva aver dimenticato ogni più elementare regola di salvezza. Pullings riuscì a fatica a riemergere, prese il ragazzo per un polso e se lo staccò bruscamente di dosso per poterlo voltare sulla schiena e afferrarlo con una presa ben salda alla vita. La manovra sembrò sconvolgere il giovane.

“Non mi lasciate, signore, non mi lasciate, per carità!”

“Non vi lascio, ma se voi vi aggrappate così, annegheremo entrambi” gli disse, cercando di mantenere un tono calmo per tranquillizzarlo. “Fidatevi di me, Joseph, non vi lascio. Questo è l’unico modo che ho per riportarvi alla nave. Mi avete capito bene, Joseph?”

Il ragazzo annuì, ma non sembrava molto convinto. Tanto per sentirsi più sicuro si aggrappò con tutte e due le mani al braccio di Pullings che lo stringeva alla vita, affondandogli dolorosamente le dita nella carne. Il giovane ufficiale, però, non parve accorgersene e riprese a nuotare verso la nave. Sapeva che Jack gli avrebbe lanciato una cima e che avrebbe fatto tutto quanto era in suo potere per salvare il suo comandante in seconda, cosa della quale non avrebbe potuto essere certo se in mare ci fosse stato solo Nagle.

Aubrey provò per ben tre volte a raggiungere Pullings con la cima, ma il vento la ributtava sempre indietro. Con un ruggito di rabbia e frustrazione il capitano tentò per la quarta volta e finalmente ebbe successo. Tom afferrò la cima e la passò rapido attorno a Nagle e a se stesso.

“Annodatela bene, Joseph” ordinò al ragazzo, “e gli uomini ci tireranno a bordo.”

Nagle obbedì ma, non appena ebbe stretto il nodo, riprese ad aggrapparsi con una stretta convulsa al braccio del primo ufficiale che, stavolta, non riuscì a soffocare un lieve lamento: la presa del ragazzo gli faceva veramente male e non dubitava che gli avrebbe lasciato dei bei lividi.

Jack e i suoi uomini tirarono con tutte le loro forze finché i due non furono di nuovo in salvo a bordo della nave. Qualcuno portò loro coperte e altri un boccale di rum per riscaldarli. Nagle pareva ancora sotto shock e, anche dopo essere stati slegati, non ci fu verso di farlo staccare dal braccio di Pullings.

“Qualcuno chiami il dottore e intanto portiamoli sotto coperta” ordinò il capitano. “Ragazzo, siete sulla nave, ora potete lasciare il signor Pullings.”

Il giovane ufficiale cercò di sorridere, nonostante il freddo pungente e il dolore della stretta.

“Lasciatelo fare, signore, è ancora spaventato. Quando saremo asciutti e riscaldati si calmerà” disse, intenerito. Aubrey lo guardò scuotendo il capo.

“Dovrei farvi mettere ai ferri per la sciocchezza che avete fatto, Tom. Potevate morire e tutto per salvare un aiuto carpentiere! Che vi dice la testa?” brontolò, sollevato. “Coraggio, venite nella mia cabina, vi riscalderete al fuoco del camino e nel frattempo manderò qualcuno a procurare abiti asciutti per tutti e due.”

Mentre il capitano accompagnava Pullings e Nagle nella cabina, la tempesta cominciò a calmarsi e il signor Mowett, l’ufficiale più alto in grado rimasto sul ponte, poté occuparsi della _Surprise_ senza troppe difficoltà.

      

 


	4. Capitolo quarto

Jack Aubrey fece portare il suo primo ufficiale e l’aiuto carpentiere nella sua cabina, mandò Killick a procurare a entrambi vestiti asciutti e caffè bollente e li fece visitare da Stephen per assicurarsi che non fossero feriti. Infine spostò il proprio divano accanto al caminetto e li fece sedere a riposare e riscaldarsi. Poi, però, non poté trattenersi altro tempo con loro poiché c’era comunque una nave da governare e sul ponte non si trovavano più né il capitano né il comandante in seconda. Per quanto il signor Mowett e il giovane Calamy facessero del loro meglio, era appena passata una tempesta e gli uomini erano ancora in preda all’ansia. Urgeva la presenza rassicurante di Jack per risollevare gli animi.

“Restate pure nella mia cabina finché lo desiderate” disse loro, prima di avviarsi verso il ponte di comando. “Il dottore resterà qui con voi e più tardi verrà a informarmi sulle vostre condizioni.”

“Grazie, signore, ma non preoccupatevi per me: io sto bene” rispose subito Pullings. “Anzi, sono spiacente di non poter salire con voi e rendermi utile.”

“Per oggi avete fatto fin troppo!” replicò il capitano, allo stesso tempo fiero del coraggio dimostrato dal giovane ufficiale e seccato per l’imprudenza che aveva commesso per salvare un semplice aiuto carpentiere. “Riposatevi e state tranquillo.”

Rimasti soli nella cabina di Aubrey, i tre non sapevano bene cosa fare e cosa dire. Thomas Pullings, in particolare, si sentiva tremendamente in imbarazzo sotto lo sguardo interrogativo e penetrante del dottore.

“Avete dimostrato molto coraggio, signor Pullings” disse Maturin, tanto per rompere il silenzio. “Ma devo dire che avevo già notato un grande interesse da parte vostra nei confronti di Nagle, visto che mi avete incaricato di occuparmi delle sue ferite dopo i dodici colpi di frusta. Dunque nemmeno voi condividete in pieno i sistemi… come dire… un po’ drastici del capitano?”

Stephen aveva cercato di portare l’argomento su un terreno neutro, ma Nagle si riscosse subito dalla sorta di shock che lo aveva colpito e si intromise nella conversazione.

“Volete dire che è stato il signor Pullings a incaricarvi di medicare le mie ferite? Allora è proprio una persecuzione! Si può sapere perché non mi lasciate in pace una buona volta?” esclamò, rivolto prima al dottore e poi all’ufficiale.

“Non avreste voluto che vi lasciasse in pace quando siete caduto in mare, no?” replicò Stephen, con il solito tono sarcastico. “Il signor Pullings è una persona molto sensibile e voi dovreste essergli grato per tutto ciò che sta facendo per voi.”

“Io non gli ho chiesto niente: è lui che vuole ripulirsi la coscienza. Si sente in colpa per aver consigliato al capitano di abbandonare il relitto che poteva salvare la vita a Will, ma qualunque cosa faccia non potrà mai riportarlo indietro e della sua sensibilità non so che farmene!”

“Vorrei ricordarvi che siete già stato punito per la vostra insolenza e questo comportamento non vi aiuta” ribatté il dottore, sentendosi in imbarazzo per il povero Tom che sembrava seduto sui carboni ardenti. “Siete fortunato che il capitano non sia qui in questo momento: di certo non approverebbe il vostro modo di rivolgervi a un ufficiale.”

“Allora convincete voi il signor Pullings a lasciarmi in pace” tagliò corto il ragazzo, alzandosi di scatto dal divano. “Sono asciutto e sto bene, non c’è motivo che rimanga ancora qui. Vado a vedere se il signor Lamb ha bisogno di me.”

Ricordandosi una volta tanto di abbozzare una sorta di saluto, l’aiuto carpentiere uscì dalla cabina senza aggiungere altro. Tom Pullings era chiaramente sulle spine.

“Un bel caratterino, eh?” commentò Maturin, tentando di sdrammatizzare. “Perlomeno è chiaro che sta bene e che l’incidente non gli ha portato conseguenze.”

“Mi dispiace che abbiate dovuto assistere a questa scena” mormorò l’ufficiale, mortificato. “Vi assicuro che nemmeno io capisco quello che sto facendo. Sì, è vero che mi sento in colpa per la morte di Warley e per la punizione inflitta a Nagle, ma mi rendo conto anch’io che sto esagerando. Sto permettendo a quel ragazzo di mancarmi di rispetto e voi sapete bene che non sono il tipo. Non lo so… è come se ci fosse qualcos’altro…”

Stephen Maturin cominciava a indovinare cosa potesse essere quel _qualcos’altro_ di cui parlava Thomas, anche perché lui stesso ricordava i primi tempi piuttosto burrascosi del suo rapporto con Aubrey, ma non gli sembrava proprio il caso di parlargliene. Abbozzò un sorriso di circostanza e si limitò a tranquillizzare il giovane.

“Penso che voi siate solo un uomo molto sensibile e che la tragedia che ha colpito Nagle vi abbia turbato particolarmente. Non c’è nulla di strano in questo, anzi vi fa onore” concluse. “Adesso dovreste ritirarvi nella vostra cabina e riposare il più possibile al caldo per evitare che il bagno fuori programma vi causi una polmonite.”

“Certo, lo farò senz’altro. Vi ringrazio molto, dottore” rispose Pullings, alzandosi lentamente dal divano. Uno splendido tramonto stava illuminando la cabina con la sua luce dorata: evidentemente la tempesta non aveva lasciato tracce e sul ponte di comando non c’era bisogno di lui. Poteva andare nella sua cabina e rilassarsi, almeno per quel giorno.

Quando il giovane ufficiale fu uscito dalla stanza, il dottore si ritrovò a scuotere il capo con un sorrisetto bonario.

“Povero signor Pullings, ha proprio perso la testa per quel ragazzo e nemmeno se ne rende conto. Chissà che succederà quando, prima o poi, la cosa giungerà all’attenzione di Jack e degli altri uomini… Davvero non vorrei essere nei suoi panni!” sospirò.

Il giovane ufficiale si recò al proprio alloggio; stava pensando che quella sera sarebbe rimasto al caldo nella branda e non avrebbe partecipato alla consueta cena al tavolo di Aubrey ed era così immerso nei propri pensieri che non si rese conto di non essere solo: ancora una volta una figura uscì dall’ombra e gli fu addosso prima che lui potesse reagire in qualsiasi modo.

“Dovete smetterla di starmi sempre intorno, non sono un incapace e so cavarmela benissimo da solo” gli sibilò con malgarbo Nagle, che, a quanto pareva, lo aveva atteso lì per dirgli ancora qualcosa. “Non lo capite che non so che farmene della vostra pietà?”

Pullings rimase interdetto per un attimo, ma si riprese subito e rispose a tono.

“Adesso chi è che segue l’altro?” gli chiese. “Questa è la seconda volta che mi aspettate davanti alla mia cabina.”

“Volevo solo mettere le cose in chiaro una volta per tutte” replicò Nagle, “e anche dirvi che non vi sono per niente grato per avermi salvato la vita. Che cosa credevate di fare? Avete lasciato morire Will e aver salvato me non cambia le cose, io non vi perdonerò mai, mai e poi mai!”

“Proprio per questo io continuerò a prendermi cura di voi. So di avervi fatto del male, seppure involontariamente, perciò sto cercando di rimediare come posso” disse calmo l’ufficiale. “Nonostante ostentiate questo carattere indisciplinato, io so bene che siete un uomo fedele al capitano, avete lavorato di notte per fornirgli un modellino della nave francese e siete sempre stato allegro e amichevole con tutti i vostri compagni.”

Nagle sembrò stupito da queste parole, strinse ancora di più le spalle dell’ufficiale e lo schiacciò contro la porta della cabina.

“Ma allora mi tenevate d’occhio anche da prima della morte di Will! Non è solo il senso di colpa che vi spinge. Parlate chiaro: cosa volete veramente da me? Da quanto tempo mi avete notato?”

La domanda sconvolse Pullings: nemmeno lui si era reso conto di aver guardato con interesse il ragazzo fin dai primi giorni sulla _Surprise_ , ma ora era costretto ad ammetterlo, perlomeno con se stesso. Comunque non ebbe bisogno di rispondere perché fu Nagle a continuare, con uno strano sorrisetto dipinto sul volto.

“Ecco perché avete cercato di proteggermi dalle frustate, siete venuto a trovarmi in cella e non mi avete mai denunciato al capitano, sebbene io sia stato molto insolente con voi e vi abbia perfino messo più volte le mani addosso! Adesso però mi chiedo…” mormorò, “Fino a che punto potrei mettervi le mani addosso senza che voi ne parliate al comandante, signore?”

“Ma cosa… cosa state dicendo?” reagì Tom, ma con ben poca convinzione.

“Dico che voi non mi denuncereste mai… in nessun caso” proseguì il ragazzo, mentre con una mano apriva la porta della cabina e ci spingeva dentro l’ufficiale, richiudendo poi la porta.

Senza quasi rendersi conto di quanto stava accadendo, Pullings si ritrovò sulla branda con Nagle ancora incollato addosso che lo baciava e lo stringeva in maniera alquanto sconveniente. Ma lui non aveva nemmeno più la forza di protestare e, del resto, non avrebbe voluto che smettesse…

“Per dimostrarvi che non vi sto mancando di rispetto, signore” disse il giovane carpentiere, “sappiate che, se mi ordinerete di fermarmi, io vi obbedirò all’istante.”

Il giovane ufficiale, però, non diede mai quell’ordine e, pur lacerato da vergogna e sensi di colpa, lasciò che Nagle gli facesse tutto quello che voleva. Alla fine, ancora incredulo per ciò che aveva lasciato che accadesse, riuscì a malapena a parlare.

“Non avreste dovuto… Sapete bene che questo è una cosa illecita e immorale e tanto più così, io sono un vostro superiore e voi… Se si venisse a sapere…”.

“E chi andrà a raccontarlo? Io no e voi non credo proprio, signore” replicò il ragazzo, soddisfatto e orgoglioso di sé. “Siete ancora il mio superiore e vi rispetto, ma, scusate se ve lo dico, voi non mi avete fermato quando potevate benissimo farlo. Comunque i miei amici non mi tradirebbero mai e il capitano potrebbe fare ben poco, se anche lo scoprisse: non mi dite che siete l’unico in tutta la nave a non sapere cosa fa con il suo amico dottore le notti in cui restano soli nella sua cabina?”

“Avevo sentito delle voci, ma io non ascolto i pettegolezzi” disse Tom, alquanto scandalizzato e ancora confuso. Era strano sentirsi chiamare _signore_ da Nagle dopo tutto quello che gli aveva fatto, ma perlomeno non aveva perso il suo rispetto, il che non era poco, date le circostanze.

“Questo avreste dovuto ascoltarlo, signore, dato che è vero” rispose tranquillamente il giovane aiuto carpentiere. La sua assoluta mancanza di disagio era ammirevole. “Ma non sono fatti nostri. Piuttosto, mi farete restare qui con voi stanotte, vero? Questa cabina è molto più comoda del postaccio dove dobbiamo dormire noi della ciurma, sotto coperta non si respira nemmeno! Posso restare, non è vero?”

“Certo, potete restare” mormorò Pullings che ormai non sarebbe riuscito a rifiutargli niente, “tutte le volte che vorrete. Non ho cambiato idea sul fatto di volermi occupare di voi e di proteggervi e se state più comodo qui…”

“Molto più comodo, signore!” ribadì il ragazzo, stringendosi al giovane ufficiale. “Perciò verrò qui tutte le volte che avrò voglia. Dovrò informarmi sui vostri turni di guardia, immagino.”

“Sì, penso che dovreste…”

Tranquillo e beato, Nagle si addormentò come un bambino. Per Tom Pullings fu più difficile tacitare il senso di colpa e l’imbarazzo che provava; era ancora attonito per quello che si era lasciato fare e una confusione di pensieri ed emozioni lo assaliva. Che cosa sarebbe successo ora? Le regole della Marina parlavano chiaro, ma se anche il capitano e il dottore… Comunque adesso Nagle sembrava contento, forse così sarebbe riuscito ad aiutarlo a superare la morte del suo amico e a farlo ritornare il ragazzo allegro e spensierato che era prima. Ma insomma, cosa andava a pensare? Si dava delle giustificazioni per aver lasciato che il ragazzo facesse di lui quel che voleva… Sì, ma lo voleva anche lui. Alla fine, logorato da interrogativi, rimorsi e dubbi, anche il giovane ufficiale si addormentò.

    


	5. Capitolo quinto

Il mattino dopo Thomas Pullings si sentiva ancora molto imbarazzato, ma soprattutto non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a guardare in faccia il capitano senza tradirsi. Per tutta la sua carriera nella Marina Britannica, fin da quando era un giovanissimo allievo ufficiale come Blakeney, aveva sempre servito assieme ad Aubrey e sapeva che lui poteva leggergli dentro come fosse un libro aperto. Non avrebbe mai potuto mentirgli e nemmeno voleva che tra loro ci fosse un segreto così grande, ma nello stesso tempo si chiedeva, angosciatissimo, come avrebbe mai potuto rivelargli che si era lasciato fare praticamente di tutto dall’aiuto carpentiere Nagle!

Turbato e tormentato da tali pensieri, salì sul ponte di comando, cercando di ricomporsi e di acquisire il consueto aspetto dignitoso ed efficiente. Jack fu molto felice di vederlo e lo salutò con calore.

“Tom, mi fa piacere vedervi così in forma!” esclamò, dandogli una pacca amichevole sulla spalla. “Dunque avete riposato bene stanotte?”

Queste parole ebbero un effetto sconvolgente sul giovane ufficiale, che trasalì, si imporporò in volto e non riuscì a rispondere. Gli pareva di avere dipinte in faccia tutte le cose sconvenienti che erano accadute quella notte. Aubrey si stupì non poco della strana reazione del suo primo ufficiale.

“Che vi prende, Tom? Sembrate sul punto di avere un attacco di cuore! Siete sicuro di sentirvi bene?”

Pullings fu liberato dall’insopportabile obbligo di dover rispondere perché, all’improvviso, sul ponte della nave risuonò uno sparo, seguito da urla e imprecazioni. Aubrey e il suo secondo accorsero in direzione delle grida e ai loro occhi si presentò uno spettacolo spaventoso: Stephen Maturin giaceva a terra, colpito al ventre da un colpo di fucile sparato per sbaglio dal signor Howard.

“Stephen!” esclamò il capitano, precipitandosi a sostenerlo. L’angoscia che si leggeva nei suoi occhi era evidentissima. Maturin si aprì la camicia per controllare la ferita e, nel frattempo, tentò con poco successo di tranquillizzare l’amico.

“Non è niente, Jack” mormorò, ma la voce gli tremava, “Non è niente, non preoccupatevi…”

“Signor Calamy, andate immediatamente a chiamare il dottor Higgins!” ordinò Aubrey all’allievo ufficiale, che partì di corsa. “Qualcuno di voi mi aiuti a trasportarlo nella sua cabina.”

Poco più tardi erano tutti riuniti davanti al povero dottore che era disteso, pallido e tremante, sulla sua branda. Sembrava soffrire moltissimo.

“Dovrei togliere il proiettile che gli è rimasto dentro insieme con un lembo della sua camicia, per evitare una grave infezione” cominciò titubante Higgins, l’altro medico di bordo, “Ma su questa nave, con tutte queste oscillazioni… lavorerei meglio sulla terraferma. E poi prima dovrei sfogliare qualche libro di anatomia del dottor Maturin e dare una ripassatina alle figure…”

“Una ripassatina alle figure?” ripeté incredulo il capitano.

Il medico annuì e si allontanò piuttosto imbarazzato, mentre Aubrey spostava lo sguardo da lui all’amico sofferente, chiedendosi in che razza di mani fosse la vita di Stephen! Gli altri uomini si stringevano nella cabina per sbirciare preoccupati le condizioni del dottore a cui tutti erano affezionati. Il signor Howard era addirittura devastato dal senso di colpa e si teneva la testa tra le mani.

Pullings era in pena per Maturin che era sempre stato gentile e disponibile, ma, nello stesso tempo, non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto sarebbe stato lacerato lui stesso se su quella branda, ferito, ci fosse stato Nagle. Comprendeva benissimo l’angoscia e il dolore di Jack; si avvicinò a lui e gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Signore” disse, “restate pure qui accanto al dottore, penserò io a montare di guardia stanotte e finché ce ne sarà bisogno. Organizzerò i turni degli uomini e compilerò il giornale di bordo, voi non dovrete preoccuparvi di altro che del vostro amico.”

Aubrey annuì lentamente e con un’occhiata riconoscente.

“Vi ringrazio, Tom, sapevo di poter contare sulla vostra comprensione” rispose, senza staccare gli occhi dalla figura che giaceva sulla branda e pareva ancor più fragile e indifesa.

Così quella notte Thomas sostituì il capitano nel suo turno di guardia. Si trovava lì da solo quando Nagle gli giunse improvvisamente alle spalle.

“Starete qui tutta la notte, signore?”

“Sì, mi dispiace. Avete visto ciò che è accaduto al dottore stamani. Il capitano è molto in pena per lui e io mi sono offerto di sostituirlo in tutto finché la situazione non sarà migliorata. Potrebbero volerci anche molti giorni” spiegò il giovane ufficiale, “ma voi, se volete, potete comunque dormire nella mia cabina: mi fa piacere che stiate comodo e al caldo. Temo che io sarò molto impegnato nei prossimi giorni e che non avrò tempo per… insomma, per occuparmi di voi.”

“Non m’interessa stare nella vostra cabina se voi non ci siete” tagliò corto il ragazzo. “Piuttosto è a voi che penso. Tutto questo lavoro in più non finirà per farvi male?”

“Adesso siete voi che vi preoccupate per me?” replicò Pullings con un sorriso tirato. “No, non mi succederà nulla, sono abituato a lavorare duro e a vegliare anche per molte notti di seguito quando vi è la necessità di farlo.”

“Voi siete davvero buono, signore…” commentò ammirato Nagle, come se scoprisse per la prima volta la generosità del primo ufficiale. “Comunque mi mancherete!”

E con queste parole se ne andò in fretta per evitare che qualcuno potesse vederli insieme.

In realtà i compiti che Tom si era altruisticamente offerto di svolgere erano veramente eccessivi per una persona sola: doveva fare il lavoro del capitano in aggiunta al proprio, senza poter mai riposare, e, alla fine del secondo giorno, era ridotto a uno straccio. Intanto le condizioni di Stephen non miglioravano e Jack cominciava a domandarsi se non sarebbe stato meglio approdare in qualche luogo per consentire a Higgins di operare il dottore. Era chiaro che il pover’uomo sarebbe morto se non si fosse intervenuti tempestivamente. Ora Aubrey poteva capire che cosa avesse provato Nagle quando lui gli aveva ordinato di tagliare le cime che sostenevano il relitto, ora anche a lui era richiesto di prendere una decisione impossibile: doveva sacrificare l’amico e continuare la missione affidatagli dalla Marina o fermarsi, far curare Stephen e riposare gli uomini, correndo però il rischio di perdere definitivamente la scia dell’ _Acheron_?

In quel momento il timoniere Bonden accorse per annunciargli una notizia eccezionale.

“Capitano, il signor Pullings e il signor Mowett hanno avvistato la nave francese!” esclamò, senza rendersi conto di quanto quelle parole fossero devastanti per il capitano. “Se manteniamo questa rotta, presto sarà alla nostra portata e allora… Credo che dovreste salire sul ponte di comando e valutare voi stesso, signore.”

Aubrey si alzò in piedi e guardò Stephen che, a sua volta, gli rispose con un sorriso forzato: sapeva bene quanto la cattura dell’ _Acheron_ significasse per il suo amico e capiva che, a quel punto, per lui non c’erano più speranze. Ma con quel sorriso voleva dirgli che andava bene così, che lui era contento e lo lasciava libero di compiere il suo dovere.

Jack aveva ancora negli occhi quell’immagine quando salì sul ponte di comando e, con il suo cannocchiale, avvistò la nave francese: non potevano esserci dubbi, era proprio quella, la nave maledetta che aveva inseguito disperatamente sfidando tutto e tutti. Che tragica ironia averla raggiunta proprio adesso!

“A questa velocità gli saremo addosso in poche ore” disse Pullings “Ai posti di combattimento, signore?”

Aubrey fissò il volto del suo primo ufficiale e si accorse di quanto anche lui fosse stanco e logorato. Certo, aveva svolto doppio lavoro per tutto quel tempo! Era pallido, con gli occhi cerchiati e sembrava malato, tuttavia era pronto a combattere in quelle precarie condizioni se solo il suo capitano glielo avesse ordinato. _Che cosa ho fatto ai miei uomini?,_ pensò angosciato Jack. Aveva sacrificato Warley nella tempesta, aveva punito Nagle che non era riuscito ad accettare quella perdita, aveva ignorato i tormenti di Hollom che lo avevano spinto a suicidarsi e adesso il suo Stephen giaceva in fin di vita nella sua cabina e il suo primo ufficiale si stava letteralmente ammazzando di fatica per lui. Che cosa era diventato? Forse davvero un tiranno, come lo aveva accusato il dottore?

“Ai posti di combattimento, signore?” ripeté Pullings.

“No” rispose Aubrey, prendendo finalmente una decisione. “Ordinate di invertire la rotta immediatamente!”

“Sissignore!” fu la pronta risposta del primo ufficiale. Se pure era sorpreso, non lo diede a vedere. “Signor Bonden, invertite la rotta, torniamo indietro.”

Nessuno commentò l’ordine singolare dato dal capitano: era chiaro a tutti che Jack Aubrey aveva scelto la vita del suo amico invece dello scontro con gli odiati francesi.

La _Surprise_ si diresse nuovamente verso le isole Galapagos, dove Maturin avrebbe potuto essere operato a terra, in una tenda, mentre gli altri uomini si sarebbero riposati e avrebbero fatto provviste per il proseguimento del viaggio.

Quando si accorse di ciò che stava accadendo, Stephen si trovava già su una barella che lo avrebbe trasportato fino alla tenda dove sarebbe stato operato.

“Vi prego, Jack, ditemi che non lo avete fatto per me…” mormorò.

“No di certo. Volevo solo sgranchirmi un po’ le gambe” rispose il capitano, sorridendo. Camminava accanto a lui e non lo avrebbe lasciato un momento: ora aveva finalmente compreso che cosa, o meglio chi, contava realmente per lui.

Nel frattempo Pullings si era offerto di rimanere di guardia. Infatti, non solo il capitano, ma anche la maggior parte degli ufficiali e della ciurma aveva deciso di scendere a terra e di attendere la conclusione dell’intervento fuori dalla tenda del dottore. A un certo punto avvertì una presenza e si ritrovò Nagle accanto: quel ragazzo aveva la capacità di comparirgli sempre davanti di sorpresa.

“E così il capitano ha preferito salvare il suo amico invece di intercettare l’ _Acheron_ ” commentò in tono piuttosto polemico.

“Lo dite in un modo strano… Voi non avreste fatto lo stesso?”

Pullings non si rese conto di essersi intrappolato con le sue stesse parole.

“Certo che lo avrei fatto, se avessi potuto, ma a me non è stato permesso!” esclamò il ragazzo, inviperito. “A me il capitano ha ordinato di abbandonare Will e io non ho potuto far altro che guardarlo morire!”

“Joseph, vi prego, non tirate fuori di nuovo quella disgrazia, si trattava di una situazione del tutto diversa” protestò l’ufficiale. “Il capitano avrebbe volentieri fermato la nave per recuperare il vostro amico, ma non poteva: eravamo in mezzo a una tempesta e la _Surprise_ rischiava di affondare.”

“Certo, come voi stesso non avete mancato di fargli notare al più presto!”

“Non potete essere ancora in collera con me per questo” mormorò Pullings, deluso e addolorato. “Ho fatto solo quello che ritenevo fosse il mio dovere.”

“Che belle parole! Quando si tratta di lasciar morire uno della ciurma allora va bene, ma il dottore di bordo…eh, no! Lui è l’amico del cuore del capitano e non possiamo perderlo.” Il tono di Nagle si faceva sempre più velenoso.

“Joseph, non vi permetto di parlare così del capitano. Volete essere punito di nuovo?”

“Lo fareste? Mi denuncereste voi stesso? Allora è chiaro: voi che avete i gradi e il potere vi coprite sempre l’uno con l’altro, vi date ragione e chi ci rimette siamo noi della ciurma. Mi avete tolto il mio amico Will e avete avuto la presunzione di sostituirvi a lui, ma non potrete mai prendere il suo posto! Voi siete solo un damerino di ufficiale e non capite niente di noi, siete un falso e un ipocrita, non venite più a cercarmi con le vostre belle chiacchiere sull’aiutarmi e il proteggermi!”

Dopo questo sfogo di rabbia, il ragazzo scappò via, lasciando il povero Pullings attonito e incredulo. Dove aveva sbagliato con lui? Non era forse suo dovere difendere il capitano? E poi… possibile che Nagle covasse ancora tanta collera nei suoi confronti nonostante quello che c’era stato fra loro? Il giovane ufficiale riprese la sua guardia, ma si sentiva il cuore a pezzi.      

  

 

  


	6. Capitolo sesto

Una grande quantità di ufficiali e uomini della ciurma stava in trepidante attesa fuori dalla tenda in cui il dottore stava eseguendo la difficile operazione sul proprio corpo, aiutato dal dottor Higgins e dallo stesso Aubrey. Il signor Howard era in prima fila, in preda ai sensi di colpa.

Jack Aubrey uscì dalla tenda e gli occhi di tutti si puntarono su di lui.

“Il dottore è salvo, è andato tutto bene” mormorò, sfinito quasi avesse subito lui stesso l’intervento.

Howard sospirò come se gli avessero tolto un enorme peso dalle spalle.

“Sia ringraziato il cielo!” esclamò, mentre gli altri ufficiali e marinai esultavano. Il capitano li lasciò a festeggiare mentre il dottor Higgins restava nella tenda a vegliare Stephen per quella notte. Lui, invece, tornò alla _Surprise_ per farsi finalmente una bella dormita nella sua cabina, dopo tante notti di preoccupazione e logorio: adesso sapeva che il suo amico era al sicuro e quindi poteva riposare e tornare ai doveri che aveva trascurato.

Sul ponte di comando incontrò Thomas Pullings che, non appena lo vide, andò verso di lui.

“Signore, come sta il dottor Maturin?” gli chiese con apprensione.

Aubrey era talmente provato e commosso che, inaspettatamente, abbracciò il suo primo ufficiale.

“Grazie a Dio, sta bene” sussurrò con la voce rotta dall’emozione. “Pensate che, non fidandosi del dottor Higgins, si è voluto operare da solo mentre noi lo assistevamo e l’intervento è riuscito perfettamente.”

Poi, vergognandosi di quel momento di debolezza, si staccò da lui.

“Scusatemi, Tom” disse, ricomponendosi, “ma ho passato giorni e notti d’inferno e non potevo confidarmi con nessuno… Generalmente quando ho un problema o una preoccupazione mi sfogo con Stephen e parlarne con lui mi fa comunque sentire meglio, ma questa volta… Sono così sollevato adesso che è sano e salvo: non avrei saputo cosa fare se lo avessi perduto!”

“Ma questo non è accaduto e, se Dio ci assiste, non accadrà mai” commentò il giovane ufficiale. “Mi avete comunicato una bellissima notizia e devo confessarvi che ammiro molto il coraggio dimostrato dal dottore in questa circostanza: non credo che io sarei riuscito a fare altrettanto e forse ben pochi uomini avrebbero avuto una simile forza d’animo.”

Aubrey sorrise con orgoglio per le lodi tributate a Stephen, poi guardò meglio il volto del suo comandante in seconda e, vedendolo tanto pallido e segnato, si turbò.

“Non svalutatevi troppo, Tom” disse. “Anche voi avete dato prova di grande forza d’animo in questi giorni in cui vi siete addossato i miei doveri in aggiunta ai vostri, per permettermi di assistere un caro amico, e adesso siete sfinito e logorato. Siete veramente un aiuto prezioso, non vi rendete nemmeno conto di quanto valete e io mi ritengo fortunato ad avervi come mio secondo: ho piena e totale fiducia nelle vostre capacità.”

Pullings sembrò imbarazzato da quelle parole.

“Non mi merito tanti elogi, signore” replicò in tono di scusa. “Se sapeste quello che ho fatto… Insomma, io da qualche tempo dubito sinceramente delle mie doti e in modo particolare della capacità di giudizio.”

Aubrey si mise a ridere: conosceva Thomas da anni e sapeva quanto fosse preciso, efficiente e perfezionista; per lui era normale non essere mai contento di sé e ritenere che avrebbe potuto fare di più o di meglio.

“Che cosa avete combinato di tanto grave?” lo prese bonariamente in giro. “Avete tardato a montare di guardia per ben un minuto? Oppure avete tralasciato di aggiornare perfettamente il diario di bordo?”

“Non scherzate, signore, quello che ho commesso è davvero imperdonabile” replicò Pullings in tono serio, facendosi scuro in volto. Ripensava ancora allo scontro che aveva avuto con Nagle poco tempo prima e a ciò che il ragazzo gli aveva detto. “Non vi rendete conto che è stata tutta colpa mia? Sono stato io a consigliarvi di abbandonare il relitto in mare e, così facendo, ho condannato Warley a morte. Questo ha provocato la rabbia di Nagle, che ha reagito ribellandosi a Hollom e finendo per essere punito. Solo che la punizione ha esacerbato gli animi degli uomini che si sono coalizzati a favore del ragazzo e contro l’allievo ufficiale; da qui è nata la storia del Jonah e la persecuzione che ha portato il povero Hollom a togliersi la vita. Se io vi avessi lasciato fare a modo vostro, tutte queste cose non sarebbero accadute: voi certamente sareste riuscito a salvare Warley, Nagle non si sarebbe mai insubordinato e Hollom sarebbe vivo! Il mio suggerimento non è stato saggio e ha causato solo tragedie e sofferenze!”

“Che sciocchezze andate dicendo, Tom?” si stupì Aubrey. “Su una sola cosa sono d’accordo con voi: tutte queste cose non sarebbero accadute semplicemente perché il relitto avrebbe trascinato a fondo la _Surprise_ e saremmo morti tutti! Ma è mai possibile che vi logoriate ancora per questa storia? In realtà mi avete dato un saggio consiglio poiché io non mi ero accorto del pericolo che correva la nave. Quello che è successo dopo nessuno di noi poteva immaginarlo ma, in ogni caso, sono io il vero responsabile: avrei dovuto capire che la punizione di Nagle avrebbe fatto infuriare gli uomini che si sarebbero vendicati su Hollom e avrei dovuto preoccuparmi di più della sua debolezza d’animo. Anche in quel caso siete stato voi a suggerirmi saggiamente di dare a Nagle una punizione più leggera, ma io non vi ho dato ascolto. Purtroppo abbiamo commesso tutti degli errori e ciò dovrà insegnarci a essere più prudenti in futuro ma, ora come ora, rimorsi e sensi di colpa non servono a niente.”

“Non vi ho detto ancora tutto. Vedete, signore, io…” riprese Pullings. Le accuse di Nagle gli bruciavano ancora e così non poté fare a meno di sfogarsi rivelando tutto, dal principio alla fine, al suo capitano. Non omise nemmeno le parti più sconvenienti, pur vergognandosi mortalmente e arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli: non ne poteva più di tenersi tutto dentro!

Aubrey lo ascoltò con attenzione cercando di mantenersi impassibile, sebbene quello che veniva fuori dal racconto di Thomas fosse a dir poco sconvolgente. A turbarlo non era tanto la scoperta della relazione fra i due: sapeva, infatti, che, nonostante fossero severamente proibiti dalla Marina Britannica, tali rapporti inevitabilmente nascevano fra uomini che dovevano passare mesi e mesi a stretto contatto su una nave e senza mai godere della compagnia femminile. Inoltre come avrebbe mai potuto permettersi di giudicare visto l’affetto particolare che lo legava a Stephen Maturin? No, ciò che metteva in difficoltà il capitano era il fatto che Pullings si fosse lasciato sedurre da un aiuto carpentiere, per di più un ragazzo che aveva già dimostrato di poter procurare dei seri guai a livello comportamentale. Quel Nagle era una mina vagante: e se avesse irretito Tom solo per approfittarsi della sua posizione di comandante in seconda e cercare di ottenere dei privilegi? Sarebbe stato imperdonabile, non solo dal punto di vista etico e morale, ma anche perché avrebbe spezzato il cuore del generoso e premuroso ufficiale e lui non poteva permetterlo!

“Mi dispiace tanto, signore” continuava Pullings, “non avrei mai pensato di lasciarmi andare in un modo tanto indecoroso, ma fin dal principio ho provato affetto e compassione per quel povero ragazzo così sfortunato e infelice e ho sentito il bisogno di stargli accanto e di proteggerlo. Devo aver perso la testa insieme all’onore e alla dignità… ora però Joseph è in collera con me e io questo non riesco a sopportarlo!”

“Ah, adesso lo chiamate Joseph?” commentò Jack soprappensiero. La confessione di Thomas era stata tanto inaspettata quanto sconcertante. Le cose, però, erano andate così e non si poteva tornare indietro. Quello che veramente premeva al capitano era assicurarsi che le intenzioni di Nagle nei confronti del giovane ufficiale non fossero ignobili come temeva: non gli avrebbe permesso di approfittare della sua bontà e della sua nobiltà d’animo.

“Sì, signore” rispose Tom, stupito dalla domanda. “Non posso certo chiamarlo semplicemente Nagle, come fate voi, ora che… insomma…”

“Ho capito” lo interruppe Aubrey che non desiderava altri particolari indecenti, “allora perché non lo chiamate Joe? Nessuno, a parte voi, usa il suo nome di battesimo e i suoi amici e compagni lo chiamano sempre Joe.”

Jack sapeva che era assurdo fermarsi su dettagli tanto insignificanti, ma era tanto scombussolato che a malapena si rendeva conto di quanto diceva.

“Oh, no, signore!” replicò Pullings arrossendo violentemente. “Sarebbe un modo troppo intimo di rivolgermi a lui!”

_E tutto quello che vi lasciate fare dal ragazzo non è forse più intimo di un diminutivo?_ , pensò il capitano, ma non era il caso di turbare ulteriormente il suo secondo. Evidentemente per Tom era più difficile pronunciare un nomignolo familiare che permettere all’aiuto carpentiere di fargli tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa, forse perché in quei casi lui non prendeva alcuna iniziativa. Aubrey scrollò la testa e cercò di tranquillizzare il giovane come meglio poteva.

“Chiamatelo come volete, non è questo che conta” concluse. “E non tormentatevi tanto, vi assicuro che cose del genere succedono molto più spesso di quanto pensiate. Ritengo che questi siano stati giorni difficili per tutti e forse anche il ragazzo ne ha risentito. Comunque ho deciso di restare sull’isola per una settimana in modo da permettere a Stephen di riprendersi e a tutti gli uomini di riposare, fare provviste e rimettere in piena efficienza la nave. Sono certo che tutto si aggiusterà con un po’ di tranquillità e pace.”

Pullings annuì con convinzione, pronto a dare piena fiducia al capitano che tanto ammirava.

“Avete perfettamente ragione, signore” disse. “Mi sento già molto meglio per aver potuto confidarmi con voi e vi ringrazio di cuore, signore.”

Jack annuì, sorrise al giovane ufficiale e si recò alla sua cabina, sperando di essere davvero riuscito a rassicurarlo. Doveva ancora chiarirsi le idee e decidere il da farsi: tanto per cominciare avrebbe tenuto al più presto un bel discorsetto a Nagle, magari proprio la mattina dopo!

     

                          


	7. Capitolo settimo

La mattina dopo Jack Aubrey si svegliò finalmente riposato e tranquillo; si era ripromesso di andare a parlare con Nagle il più presto possibile, ma in quel momento aveva un bisogno assoluto di recarsi invece a trovare Stephen e di sapere come avesse passato la notte. Pensò, dunque, che avrebbe potuto tenere il suo discorsetto all’aiuto carpentiere anche nel pomeriggio e si diresse decisamente verso la tenda del dottore. Fu molto sollevato di vederlo riposato e gli annunciò subito che sarebbero rimasti sull’isola per almeno una settimana e che lui avrebbe potuto esplorarla a suo piacimento con tutta calma non appena si fosse del tutto ripreso.

Il volto di Stephen, che per tanti giorni era stato pallido e sofferente, si illuminò per la gioia e la sorpresa e Aubrey pensò che quella felicità e quel sorriso valevano più di qualunque vittoria in battaglia: sì, aveva preso davvero la decisione giusta.

Intanto gli uomini della ciurma si godevano l’inaspettata vacanza: alcuni bevevano grog e chiacchieravano piacevolmente seduti sull’erba, altri giocavano a palla, altri ancora facevano provviste e rifornivano la nave. L’unico che non partecipava all’euforia generale era proprio Nagle che si era seduto su una pietra lontano da tutti e da lì fissava il mare con sguardo corrucciato e malinconico. Non era giusto! Per il dottor Maturin il capitano aveva addirittura fermato la _Surprise_ e dato a tutti una settimana di libertà, mentre aveva lasciato morire in modo atroce il suo amico Will. Come sarebbe stato felice e come si sarebbe divertito se ci fosse stato anche lui: avrebbero giocato insieme agli altri uomini, avrebbero scherzato e riso e… Gli occhi del ragazzo si riempirono di lacrime. Magari, se nessuno si fosse avvicinato, avrebbe anche potuto sfogarsi e farsi un pianto in santa pace!

“Siete qui, Joseph? Perché non vi state divertendo con i vostri compagni?” gli chiese Pullings che lo aveva visto da lontano solo e malinconico e, nonostante la scenata della sera prima, aveva deciso di andare a parlargli.

Il ragazzo non fu per niente contento di quell’intrusione e si asciugò bruscamente gli occhi col dorso della mano: era mai possibile che quello scocciatore non lo lasciasse tranquillo neanche per un minuto?

“Avete un bel coraggio a chiedermelo” replicò sgarbatamente. “Certo che sarei andato a divertirmi se con me ci fosse stato Will, peccato che ciò non sia possibile visto che voi e il vostro caro capitano lo avete lasciato morire in mare!”

Tom era paziente e buono, ma stavolta Nagle aveva veramente superato ogni limite: la sera prima era stato insolente, eppure lui non aveva nemmeno atteso le scuse che gli sarebbero state dovute ed era andato a parlargli per primo perché lo aveva visto triste. Era impensabile che un primo ufficiale si abbassasse a un tale livello, ma il giovane gli era forse stato riconoscente per questo? No, anzi lo aveva nuovamente attaccato con tanta maleducazione che, se qualcun altro fosse stato nelle vicinanze e lo avesse udito, lo avrebbe denunciato al capitano che non gli avrebbe fatto mancare un’altra buona dose di frustate.

“Ascoltatemi bene, Nagle, penso di aver avuto fin troppa pazienza con voi” cominciò in tono freddo. “Questa vostra continua insubordinazione nei miei confronti è diventata intollerabile ed io non credo di poterla sopportare oltre. Non ho lasciato morire il vostro amico a cuor leggero, anzi, se proprio lo volete sapere, venivo dal lato opposto della nave e non avevo la minima idea di chi fosse caduto in acqua. Il mio unico pensiero era il pericolo che il relitto rappresentava per la nave e per tutto l’equipaggio!”

Nagle parve scuotersi, stupito.

“Avrebbe fatto qualche differenza per voi se lo aveste saputo?” domandò.

“Certo che sì” replicò Thomas. “Naturalmente avrei dovuto comunque dire al capitano che il relitto stava trascinando a fondo la nave, ma avrei tentato di fare qualcosa per Warley. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto legarsi ben stretta una gomena in vita e buttarsi in mare cercando di salvarlo; forse lo avrei fatto io stesso. Per voi mi sono buttato, no?”

Questa risposta sincera e accalorata spiazzò completamente il ragazzo. Avrebbe voluto restare in collera con Pullings, ma come poteva arrabbiarsi con una persona tanto generosa e dolce? Non sapendo bene cosa dire gli buttò le braccia al collo e lo strinse forte. Per fortuna nessuno passava di lì! Tom si sentì arrossire, però la tenerezza e l’affetto che provava per Nagle ebbero il sopravvento e anche lui lo abbracciò: era il suo modo per dirgli che lo capiva, che gli era vicino e che non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo. L’aiuto carpentiere rimase stretto a lui per molto tempo lasciando che ogni rabbia e dolore svanisse lentamente in quell’abbraccio.

“Forse non sarebbe servito” mormorò, commosso, “ma questo dimostra quanto siete sensibile e buono, signore. Mi dispiace sul serio di avervi trattato in quel modo, io… ero fuori di me…”

“Lo capisco e accetto le vostre scuse, ma voi dovete imparare a trattenervi. Che cosa sarebbe accaduto se il capitano o un altro ufficiale vi avesse sentito parlare in quel modo? Dovete essere più prudente, Joseph, lo dico per il vostro bene” concluse Pullings, sentendosi finalmente felice e rasserenato per il semplice fatto di avere il ragazzo fra le braccia.

Il giovane ufficiale si rendeva sempre più conto che il suo affetto per Nagle non era la solita infatuazione che nasceva fra uomini costretti a vivere insieme per molto tempo e non era nemmeno un bisogno fisico di soddisfare desideri insopprimibili: lui voleva davvero un bene immenso a quel ragazzo e, mentre lo abbracciava, riusciva a pensare soltanto che avrebbe voluto tenerlo così per sempre per confortarlo e proteggerlo da ogni sofferenza e da ogni male che potessero minacciarlo. Questa, però, era anche una grande fonte di turbamento per Thomas che non aveva mai provato nulla del genere in vita sua e non sapeva come gestire i propri sentimenti, tanto più nella posizione in cui si trovava; non doveva dimenticare, infatti, di essere la massima autorità sulla _Surprise_ dopo il capitano Aubrey, pertanto non si poteva permettere di lasciarsi travolgere completamente da un simile affetto e perdere di vista i propri doveri.

Temendo che, alla fine, qualcuno potesse passare di lì per caso, fu Tom il primo a sciogliersi dall’abbraccio.

“Sono felice che tutto si sia chiarito e che voi vi sentiate meglio” disse al ragazzo. “Immagino che ora avrete voglia di andare a divertirvi un po’ con gli uomini della ciurma.”

“In realtà preferirei restare ancora con voi, signore” ribatté con una certa sfacciataggine l’aiuto carpentiere. “Non ho voglia di stare in mezzo alla confusione dei miei compagni e voi siete così affettuoso e comprensivo e mi perdonate sempre anche quando vi tratto male!”

Pullings arrossì di nuovo, turbato da questa risposta inaspettata.

“Ma io… veramente temo che con me vi annoiereste” spiegò con una certa titubanza, “Sapete, a me piace leggere e quando il capitano mi lascia del tempo libero porto con me un libro.”

“E con questo? Guardate che anch’io ho imparato a leggere almeno un po’, non confondetemi con il timoniere Bonden che deve prendere lezioni dal dottor Maturin! Di che parla il vostro libro? Immagino che non sarà uno di quei volumi enormi e noiosissimi che stanno nella cabina del dottore.”

“In effetti no” rispose il giovane ufficiale, “non è quello il genere di libri che mi interessa. A me piacciono i romanzi di avventura e, in particolare, le storie ambientate in mare. Forse questa passione deriva dal fatto che mio nonno ha servito in marina per molti anni, prima come mozzo e poi come nostromo: quando tornava a casa io, che ero ancora un bambinetto, restavo per ore ad ascoltarlo a bocca aperta.”

Si interruppe all’improvviso, sconcertato dal fatto di aver appena raccontato un suo ricordo tanto intimo e caro ad un aiuto carpentiere. Che cosa gli stava succedendo?

Nagle, al contrario, sembrava contentissimo di aver indotto il signor Pullings a confidarsi con lui.

“Allora è perfetto, le storie avventurose mi piacciono moltissimo!” esclamò con entusiasmo. “Possiamo sederci qui e voi mi leggerete il libro; nessuno ci disturberà.”

Vagamente consapevole del fatto che in quel momento, come in altri più sconvenienti, si lasciava dominare dalla personalità del ragazzo, Tom accettò di sedersi accanto a lui e di leggergli il suo romanzo di avventure. Nagle gli si accoccolò accanto e si dispose ad ascoltare, sinceramente interessato. In realtà Pullings era già arrivato ad oltre metà del libro, ma lo riprese volentieri dalla prima pagina in cambio della felicità e del piacere che provava condividendo un momento così familiare ed affettuoso con il ragazzo.

Se solo il capitano Aubrey lo avesse saputo!

 

  

     


	8. Capitolo ottavo

Thomas Pullings era veramente felice: si era riconciliato con Nagle e stava perfino creando un rapporto vero con lui, simile a quello che aveva il capitano con il dottor Maturin. Non si trattava più solo di proteggerlo o delle cose sconvenienti che il ragazzo veniva a fargli di notte nella sua cabina; gli stava leggendo il libro, avevano cominciato a parlare ed era anche riuscito a chiarirsi su ciò che era avvenuto il giorno della morte di Warley. Pian piano, ne era certo, Nagle si sarebbe aperto e confidato di più con lui e il loro legame sarebbe divenuto più stretto. Se qualcuno glielo avesse detto solo pochi mesi prima non ci avrebbe mai creduto, ma adesso Tom era soddisfatto della decisione presa da Aubrey di trascorrere una settimana di riposo e poi di tornare a casa, rinunciando all’inseguimento dell’ _Acheron_ : quei giorni di tranquillità, infatti, gli avrebbero permesso di trovarsi più spesso a tu per tu con Nagle senza l’assillo dei doveri quotidiani; avrebbero potuto imparare a conoscersi meglio e a creare un vero rapporto. Era convinto, infatti, che Joseph non fosse un ragazzo cattivo e senza cuore, tutt’altro, doveva solo imparare a dominarsi e a voler bene a qualcuno in modo equilibrato; era ancora impulsivo, immaturo e confuso, certo, ma Tom era sicuro di riuscire a guidarlo e spingerlo a maturare con la forza del suo affetto. Una volta tornati in Inghilterra, poi, Pullings si sarebbe organizzato per aiutare il ragazzo a trovare un lavoro e un alloggio; magari, pensava, avrebbe persino potuto portarlo a vivere con sé in attesa di procurargli una sistemazione. Naturalmente avrebbe pensato anche alla vedova di Warley e le avrebbe consegnato il salario che spettava al marito, aggiungendoci forse qualcosa del suo: certo non poteva restituirle lo sposo, ma avrebbe fatto quanto era nelle sue possibilità per assicurarle una vita decente.

Era il terzo giorno che l’equipaggio della _Surprise_ trascorreva sull’isola e Thomas stava passeggiando sereno e immerso nei propri pensieri di un futuro felice, quando fu bruscamente interrotto dalle grida del giovane allievo ufficiale William Blakeney che gli stava correndo incontro, rosso in viso e tremendamente agitato.

“Signore, signore!” esclamava il ragazzino. “Venite, presto, dobbiamo ritornare alla nave e salpare immediatamente. Il dottor Maturin, mentre esplorava l’isola, ha visto l’ _Acheron_ a poche miglia di distanza e il capitano ha ordinato di prepararsi al combattimento!”

Pullings impallidì a queste parole e non replicò, limitandosi a seguire Blakeney in silenzio. Strano, solo qualche settimana prima quella notizia lo avrebbe esaltato ed emozionato, mentre ora lo riempiva di malinconia e di un senso di vuoto: un altro inseguimento, un’altra battaglia e niente più possibilità di passare molto tempo con Nagle; ci sarebbero state delle perdite e chissà chi sarebbe tornato a casa… Se avesse prevalso la nave francese nessuno di loro avrebbe rivisto la propria patria. Ma era quella la loro missione e lui non doveva lasciarsi abbattere, sapeva che Jack Aubrey contava su di lui. Avrebbe avuto in seguito il tempo di pensare al proprio futuro e a quello di Nagle: quello era il momento di concentrarsi sulla battaglia che li attendeva per distruggere quella maledetta nave francese una volta per tutte!

 

Il primo ufficiale incontrò il suo capitano sul ponte di comando e lo trovò in preda all’entusiasmo.

“Tom, non immaginerete mai che idea mi è venuta in mente” gli disse, con il volto arrossato dall’emozione, “ed è tutto merito del dottore! Mi ha mostrato uno di quei suoi strani animaletti, qualcosa che aveva raccolto sull’isola, credo: un insetto che si mimetizza sui rami degli alberi per sfuggire ai predatori. Così io ho pensato di fare lo stesso per avvicinarci all’ _Acheron_ senza che i francesi si accorgano di nulla e sfruttare così il vantaggio della sorpresa.”

Aubrey spiegò velocemente al suo comandante in seconda quale fosse il suo piano: avrebbero camuffato la nave da baleniera e loro si sarebbero travestiti da semplici marinai; i francesi erano soliti attaccare quelle imbarcazioni per derubarle e rapire l’equipaggio e si sarebbero avvicinati alla _Surprise_ senza sospettare nulla. A quel punto loro l’avrebbero bombardata e, una volta indebolita la nave, sarebbero saliti a bordo per uccidere o far prigionieri gli occupanti.

Pullings seguì Jack sottocoperta, dove il capitano aveva riunito l’intero equipaggio per descrivere nei dettagli il piano escogitato e la parte che ognuno di loro avrebbe avuto. Gli uomini sembravano infiammati quanto il loro comandante e non vedevano l’ora di iniziare; il primo ufficiale, invece, seguiva la scena con la prontezza e l’efficienza di sempre, ma non ne era entusiasta. Avrebbe obbedito, certo, avrebbe lottato e combattuto e ucciso più nemici possibile, però in fondo al suo cuore restava il rammarico di non poter tornare subito in patria e di dover affrontare una situazione che sarebbe potuta risultare pericolosa per Nagle.

 

Nei pochi giorni che seguirono la _Surprise_ fu in piena attività: gli uomini nascosero i cannoni e le armi, ridipinsero la nave e le mutarono nome perché i francesi non sospettassero un inganno; tutti si travestirono da balenieri e dovettero rinunciare a molte delle loro abitudini, prima tra tutte quella di rivolgersi ai superiori chiamandoli _signore_ e che finì per essere l’ostacolo più difficile da superare, a causa dell’innato senso della gerarchia che animava l’equipaggio. Il piano, però, sembrava perfetto: chiunque avrebbe scambiato la nave da guerra inglese per un’innocua baleniera e così fece anche il capitano dell’ _Acheron_ che ordinò di avvicinarvisi il più possibile, convinto di avere sotto mano una facile preda. Ma ebbe un’amara sorpresa quando improvvisamente Aubrey e i suoi si tolsero i travestimenti e gli uomini corsero ai cannoni per bombardare senza pietà i francesi. La nave fu colpita da più parti e subì danni molto gravi, Tom Pullings stesso sparò la cannonata che abbatté l’albero maestro e grazie a queste prime bordate si contarono numerose vittime tra i nemici. La _Surprise_ e l’ _Acheron_ erano praticamente affiancate e Jack, entusiasta per la riuscita della prima parte dell’azione, si preparò a salire sul ponte francese per combattere l’avversario corpo a corpo.

“Tom, scegliete una squadra e seguitemi, li abborderemo ora che sono più vulnerabili!”

Mentre Aubrey saliva a bordo della nave francese, il giovane ufficiale si guardò un attimo intorno, esitando, poi decise: avrebbe preso con sé la squadra del signor Howard, della quale faceva parte anche Nagle. Era vero che in quel modo esponeva il ragazzo al pericolo, ma perlomeno se lo sarebbe tenuto accanto e questo gli avrebbe permesso di proteggerlo. Se fosse rimasto sulla _Surprise,_ sarebbe stato comunque esposto alle cannonate e alle pallottole nemiche e lui non avrebbe saputo la sua posizione.

Giunti a bordo, Jack e i suoi uomini rimasero per un attimo sbalorditi; sembrava, infatti, che l’intero equipaggio francese fosse stato colpito e giacesse morto sul ponte, ma il capitano sapeva che non poteva essere così. Non ebbe il tempo di dire ai suoi di fare attenzione: una pallottola colpì il signor Allen in mezzo agli occhi, uccidendolo all’istante; subito dopo i francesi, armati fino ai denti, si gettarono contro di loro e la battaglia ebbe inizio.

Pullings era solito trasformarsi completamente quando c’era da combattere: il giovane ufficiale compassato, timido e gentile diveniva quasi una belva e abbatteva un nemico dopo l’altro senza quasi faticare. Questa volta, però, il suo impeto era frenato dalla preoccupazione per Nagle e doveva quindi lottare lanciando frequenti occhiate alla situazione dell’aiuto carpentiere. Anche il ragazzo se la cavava bene e con la sciabola aveva già eliminato numerosi francesi quando Thomas si accorse, sentendosi raggelare, che un nemico lo aveva preso di mira con la pistola e attendeva, nascosto, il momento favorevole per colpirlo. Corse allora alla disperata verso di lui per salvarlo, facendosi strada in mezzo ai francesi a colpi di sciabola e con gli occhi sempre fissi sul marinaio avversario che stava per sparare a Nagle. Purtroppo il ragazzo si distrasse un attimo, voltandosi per lanciare un’arma a uno dei suoi compagni che lo chiamava in aiuto e tanto bastò al nemico: Nagle riprese posizione, ma era troppo tardi e riuscì solo a vedere in faccia il giovane che gli puntava contro la pistola e faceva fuoco. Ricadde all’indietro senza un lamento, tenendo le mani premute contro l’addome dove era stato colpito e lasciando cadere la sciabola. Il francese allora si alzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò per finirlo e fu allora che Pullings riuscì a raggiungerlo e gli conficcò la propria spada nella schiena, trapassandolo da parte a parte. Il giovane marinaio cadde fulminato sul posto.

“Joseph, mi dispiace, non sono riuscito ad arrivare in tempo” sussurrò il primo ufficiale al ragazzo, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui. “Ma state tranquillo, vi porterò immediatamente sulla _Surprise_ e il dottor Maturin si occuperà di voi.”

Tom Pullings non si chiese né come avrebbe potuto trasportare il giovane aiuto carpentiere in mezzo ai nemici, né se il dottore sarebbe davvero stato in grado di curarlo; il suo dovere era tentare ed era ciò che avrebbe fatto. Lo sollevò da terra lasciando che si appoggiasse il più possibile a lui e se lo strinse sul fianco sinistro, premendogli il braccio contro il foro di uscita del proiettile per cercare di fermare l’emorragia.

“Voi continuate a tenere le mani sulla ferita e non preoccupatevi di altro, ci penserò io a portarvi in salvo” gli disse in tono rassicurante. Nagle era pallido, tremava per lo shock e la perdita di sangue e riuscì solo ad annuire.

Fortunatamente gli uomini di Aubrey stavano vincendo e sul ponte c’erano sempre meno francesi, ma Thomas era consapevole che, se ce ne fosse stato bisogno, sarebbe riuscito a portare in spalla il ragazzo per chilometri tenendolo con un braccio solo e usando il destro per abbattere i nemici con la spada. A un tratto udì un forte boato e ricordò che Blakeney aveva ricevuto l’incarico di cannoneggiare l’ _Acheron_ , sventrandola, per poi salirvi con un’altra squadra di uomini. Quello era il momento giusto! Il primo ufficiale si affrettò a scendere nella stiva, ormai piena di cadaveri e rottami di legno; vide Blakeney che aveva messo una passerella fra la _Surprise_ e l’ _Acheron_ e che adesso la stava attraversando con i marinai che aveva scelto. Intanto il giovane Calamy, promosso a terzo ufficiale subito prima della battaglia da un orgogliosissimo Jack Aubrey, era corso a liberare e armare i balenieri rapiti dai francesi affinché li aiutassero ad avere la meglio sul nemico. Pullings sorrise fra sé pensando che, salvo imprevisti, la battaglia era ormai vinta. Lui, però, aveva un altro dovere da compiere: quando Blakeney e i suoi furono passati, attraversò lui stesso la passerella e bloccò il dottor Maturin che stava per seguire l’allievo ufficiale.

“No, dottore, voi mi servite qui” gli ordinò.

Thomas Pullings era solitamente un uomo composto e tranquillo, ma in quel momento faceva paura: aveva la spada in pugno, i capelli scarmigliati, il viso e l’uniforme chiazzati dappertutto di sangue e gli occhi da pazzo; Stephen non esitò un attimo a obbedirgli e lo precedette nella cabina in cui solitamente curava i feriti.

Insieme deposero delicatamente Nagle su un tavolo e il medico esaminò subito la ferita.

“Il proiettile lo ha passato da parte a parte” spiegò, “senza danneggiare organi vitali. Il pericolo sarebbe stato il dissanguamento ma voi lo avete portato qui in tempo. Dottor Higgins, venite anche voi, mi aiuterete a pulire, cauterizzare e suturare la ferita!”

I due si misero subito all’opera. Il giovane ufficiale, invece, si chinò sul ragazzo e gli strinse con dolcezza la mano.

“I dottori vi cureranno perfettamente, voi però dovete resistere, siete forte e so che ce la farete, Joe” gli sussurrò, chiamandolo per la prima volta col diminutivo che non era mai riuscito a usare. “Ora devo andare a massacrare quei maledetti che vi hanno fatto questo, ma poi ritornerò da voi e voglio trovarvi più in forze. Coraggio!”

“Lo salveremo, signor Pullings” gli promise Stephen, vedendolo così turbato.

“Lo so” rispose semplicemente il primo ufficiale. Si chinò ancora una volta ad accarezzare con tenerezza i capelli di Nagle, quindi uscì in fretta dalla cabina per tornare sulla nave francese. La battaglia era in loro favore, certo, ma il capitano aveva ancora bisogno del suo aiuto e lui ci sarebbe stato. La preoccupazione e l’angoscia per il ragazzo ferito si tramutarono in una rabbia lucida e gelida che lo avrebbe sostenuto per il resto del combattimento. Comunque fosse andata, i francesi l’avrebbero pagata cara  per ciò che avevano fatto a Nagle!           


	9. Capitolo nono

Thomas Pullings percorse velocemente la passerella per risalire sull’ _Acheron_ e dare il suo contributo alla definitiva sconfitta dei francesi, ma quando si trovò nella stiva semidistrutta si accorse che la battaglia stava ormai giungendo al termine. I balenieri che il giovane Calamy aveva liberato si erano ampiamente vendicati delle sevizie inflitte loro dai napoleonici e ne avevano uccisi molti; Jack Aubrey, invece, percorreva la nave in lungo e in largo alla ricerca del capitano nemico per farlo prigioniero e ottenere un cospicuo riscatto.

In un angolo della stiva, però, il primo ufficiale vide una scena che lo spinse a intervenire: Peter Calamy stava sostenendo un duello impari contro un avversario più grande e forte di lui che lo aveva già ferito due volte all’addome e al torace. Il ragazzo perdeva molto sangue e ben presto il francese, approfittando della sua debolezza, lo disarmò. Stava per sferrargli il colpo di grazia e Calamy, ormai sfinito a causa della dura lotta e dei colpi ricevuti, aspettava solo di sentirsi squarciare la gola dalla lama nemica. Invece un luccichio improvviso gli passò davanti agli occhi, poi il suo avversario cadde a terra senza vita e accanto a lui apparve Pullings.

“State bene, signor Calamy?” gli chiese il giovane ufficiale, mettendogli un braccio attorno alla vita per sostenerlo. “Ce la fate a camminare con il mio aiuto? Vi porterò dal dottor Maturin e lui si prenderà cura di voi.”

Il ragazzo, sorretto da Thomas, uscì lentamente dalla stiva, percorse la passerella quasi senza rendersene conto e si ritrovò sulla _Surprise_ , apparendo sempre più confuso e indebolito agli occhi preoccupati del primo ufficiale.

“Coraggio, ci siamo quasi” gli diceva Pullings, “il dottore vi curerà e voi starete bene. Per fortuna sono giunto appena in tempo!”

Per la seconda volta Stephen Maturin si ritrovò davanti il signor Pullings che gli affidava un ferito da medicare al più presto. Il dottore non perse tempo e aiutò il primo ufficiale a distendere delicatamente il giovane su un altro tavolo.

“Dottor Higgins” disse poi, rivolto al medico che lo coadiuvava nella cura dei feriti, “cominciate a pulire le lesioni del signor Calamy mentre io finisco di suturare quelle di Nagle, poi verrò anch’io ad occuparmi del ragazzo.”

Higgins obbedì subito, mentre Stephen tornava dal suo primo paziente.

“Non state in pena, signor Pullings, ho ripulito e medicato perfettamente la ferita causata dal proiettile” lo rassicurò. “Nagle è fuori pericolo, anche se è molto debole per via del sangue perduto; ma è un giovane sano e resistente e si riprenderà presto.”

Finì di suturare la sua ferita e poi andò a occuparsi di Calamy, che aveva due brutti squarci al torace e all’addome e sembrava soffrire molto.

Thomas Pullings si avvicinò all’aiuto carpentiere che pareva addormentato, pallido e immobile come una statua di cera. Si chinò su di lui accarezzandogli di nuovo il viso e i capelli e lo sentì respirare debolmente ma in modo regolare. Maturin, come sempre, aveva compiuto un ottimo lavoro.

“Abbiamo vinto, Joe” gli sussurrò con tenerezza, “ed è stato anche merito vostro. Riposate e rimettetevi al più presto; io vado a riunirmi al capitano e agli altri ufficiali, ora è quello il mio posto, ma tornerò presto da voi e non vi lascerò più finché non sarete di nuovo in piedi. Ve lo prometto, Joe.”

Dette queste parole uscì dalla cabina per risalire a bordo della nave francese. Stephen lo guardò andarsene, un po’ stupito del fatto che adesso Pullings manifestasse così apertamente il suo grande affetto per il giovane aiuto carpentiere: lo aveva perfino chiamato Joe, cosa che fino al giorno prima si vergognava di fare! Appariva evidente che la paura di perderlo era stata più forte del suo innato pudore.

Di nuovo sull’ _Acheron_ , il primo ufficiale notò con sollievo che gli uomini di Aubrey avevano vinto e stavano festeggiando. Alcuni, purtroppo, erano rimasti uccisi durante la battaglia, ma erano una minoranza; c’erano anche dei feriti di cui, più tardi, si sarebbe occupato il dottor Maturin. Jack venne verso di lui con un’espressione soddisfatta.

“Siamo stati grandi, Tom, la nave francese è in mano nostra!” esclamò. “Ho trovato il loro medico che mi ha detto che il capitano nemico è morto e mi ha consegnato la sua spada. Ora non ci resta altro da fare che rinchiudere i prigionieri, radunare i feriti perché Stephen li curi e dare degna sepoltura ai caduti. Poi saremo liberi di tornare in patria, anche se avrei una certa idea in mente… Ma ne parleremo poi. Che vi prende? Non sembrate felice di questa vittoria schiacciante.”

“Certo che sono felice, signore” rispose a bassa voce il giovane ufficiale. “Pensavo solo a quelli che abbiamo perduto e a chi è rimasto ferito gravemente. Ho visto che il signor Allen è stato ucciso e… voi questo non lo sapete… anche il signor Calamy e Joseph Nagle hanno rischiato la vita, sono dovuto intervenire io per salvarli e li ho portati dal dottor Maturin.”

“Il signor Calamy? Povero ragazzo, mi dispiace moltissimo” commentò Aubrey, che aveva una predilezione per il giovane che lui stesso aveva promosso ufficiale in vista della battaglia. “Adesso come sta?”

“Il dottore ha detto che se la caverà, ma sono arrivato appena in tempo. Signore, volevo chiedervi perdono per aver lasciato il mio posto quando sono andato a soccorrere Nagle e il signor Calamy. So che non avrei dovuto farlo, ma…”

“Tom, fingerò di non avervi sentito. Sapete bene che abbandonare il proprio posto è molto grave e che solo alla fine della battaglia è permesso andare in cerca dei feriti” replicò il capitano. Non voleva rimproverare il suo comandante in seconda, specialmente dopo aver saputo che, senza il suo intervento, il signor Calamy sarebbe morto; era necessario comunque ricordargli che esistevano delle regole ben precise e che lui non le aveva rispettate.

“In ogni modo non voglio parlarne ora” concluse. “Questo è il momento di festeggiare la vittoria e di onorare chi ha dato la vita per l’Inghilterra. Torniamo a bordo della _Surprise_.”

 

Quella sera Jack Aubrey diede una grande cena al proprio tavolo per celebrare la sconfitta francese. Al banchetto parteciparono tutti gli ufficiali e gli allievi e fu proposto un brindisi in memoria del signor Allen. Thomas Pullings, però, non appena la cena fu terminata chiese il permesso di ritirarsi; non riusciva a festeggiare perché il suo pensiero era fisso sul giovane Nagle. Chissà come stava? L’unica cosa che desiderava era recarsi nella cabina del dottore dove l’aiuto carpentiere era ricoverato assieme agli altri feriti e restargli accanto. Mentre si dirigeva da quella parte fu affiancato dall’allievo ufficiale William Blakeney.

“Signore, andate a trovare i feriti, non è vero? Mi concedete di venire con voi?” gli chiese il ragazzino.

“Ma certo” rispose Pullings. “Volete vedere il signor Calamy? So che siete molto amici.”

“Lui è il mio migliore amico!” ribatté il giovane. “Ho saputo che siete stato voi a salvargli la vita e volevo ringraziarvi, è stato un atto di grande valore e generosità e vi ammiro molto.”

Il primo ufficiale si schermì timidamente.

“Non dovete… Quando ho visto che era in pericolo ho agito d’istinto, non avrei mai potuto lasciarlo in balia di un avversario che stava per colpirlo, voi avreste fatto lo stesso, non è stato nulla di speciale, ve lo assicuro.”

“Invece sì” ribadì Blakeney. “Prima di partecipare alla cena sono andato a trovarlo, lui era sveglio e abbiamo parlato. Avete salvato la sua vita e quella di Joe Nagle: anche il signor Calamy dice che siete un eroe!”

Pullings arrossì. Le lodi lo confondevano e fu ben felice di giungere finalmente alla cabina del dottor Maturin e interrompere quell’imbarazzante conversazione. Accompagnò Blakeney alla branda sulla quale giaceva il suo amico. Peter Calamy era sveglio e accolse l’ufficiale con un sorriso.

“Signor Pullings, vi ringrazio di essere venuto” gli disse subito con voce debole. “Desideravo tanto parlarvi di persona, mi avete salvato la vita, non potrò mai sdebitarmi con voi…”

“Non vi stancate e non ringraziatemi: chiunque, vedendovi in pericolo, avrebbe agito come me.”

“Ti senti meglio, Peter?” gli chiese l’amico, preoccupato. “Il capitano ci ha voluti tutti alla sua cena, ma io avrei preferito restare a tenerti compagnia.”

“Il dottor Maturin mi ha ricucito ben bene” rispose il ragazzo. “Tu meritavi di stare al tavolo del capitano, è stato anche grazie a te se abbiamo vinto. Mi hai reso davvero orgoglioso, Will.”

Mentre i due amici parlavano, Pullings si allontanò in silenzio e raggiunse la branda di Nagle. Il giovane aiuto carpentiere sembrava ancora molto debole e l’ufficiale si chiese con angoscia se davvero se la sarebbe cavata. Si sedette accanto a lui per guardarlo dormire. Aveva deciso che sarebbe rimasto tutta la notte al suo fianco, visto che non aveva il turno di guardia. Non lo avrebbe lasciato più se non per compiere i propri doveri; provava ancora rimorso per aver abbandonato il suo posto durante la battaglia quando aveva portato in salvo il ragazzo, temeva che qualcuno degli uomini avesse perso la vita a causa di questa sua insubordinazione e si riprometteva di non mancare mai più ai propri impegni. Sapeva che il capitano era rimasto deluso, sebbene non desiderasse punirlo, perciò giurò a se stesso che questo non sarebbe più accaduto. Si sarebbe occupato di Joseph, certo, gli sarebbe rimasto vicino finché non si fosse ristabilito pienamente, lo avrebbe aiutato e protetto: non poteva più rifiutarsi di ammettere che quel giovane aveva preso un posto così importante nel suo cuore. Questo, però, non lo avrebbe più reso irresponsabile di fronte al proprio dovere di primo ufficiale e così, anche a costo di rinunciare al meritato riposo e di logorarsi corpo e spirito, avrebbe diviso il tempo fra gli obblighi del suo ruolo e le attenzioni a Nagle.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Capitolo decimo e ultimo

Thomas Pullings rimase seduto al capezzale di Nagle che dormiva profondamente: era preoccupato perché Calamy, che era stato ferito dopo di lui, si era già svegliato e parlava, sebbene a fatica, con Blakeney, mentre il giovane aiuto carpentiere pareva non aver ripreso le forze. Ogni tanto si chinava ad accarezzargli il viso o i capelli sperando sempre che aprisse gli occhi; in quel momento iniziava davvero a temere che non si sarebbe ripreso; forse il proiettile lo aveva ferito troppo gravemente o magari lui non lo aveva portato in tempo dal dottore e il ragazzo aveva perduto una quantità eccessiva di sangue?

Verso le undici Stephen Maturin entrò nella cabina per controllare i pazienti e il primo ufficiale ne approfittò subito per parlargli.

“Dottor Maturin, perché Joe non si sveglia?” gli chiese, pallido in volto e con voce alterata. “Il signor Calamy ha già ripreso i sensi… vi prego, ditemi la verità: ce la farà?”

Il medico si occupò prima del ragazzo, gli sentì il polso e la fronte e controllò nuovamente la fasciatura della ferita; poi si volse verso Pullings e rimase sconcertato nel vederlo così angosciato, col volto illividito e irrigidito per la tensione.

“Non dovete preoccuparvi così per Nagle, signor Pullings, vi ho già detto che ho fatto tutto quello che era necessario e adesso gli serve solo molto riposo per rimettersi dalla perdita di sangue” rispose, cercando di mostrarsi il più sicuro e tranquillo possibile. “Invece di angosciarvi tanto dovreste riposare anche voi: avete affrontato una durissima battaglia per tutto il giorno e finirete per essere voi a stare male. Vi siete visto allo specchio? Avete il viso più pallido e tirato di Nagle e del signor Calamy!”

“Io sto bene” tagliò corto il giovane ufficiale, “ma voi mi assicurate che Joe si riprenderà perfettamente?”

“Ve l’ho già detto e ripetuto, però dovete avere pazienza perché gli occorreranno diversi giorni” spiegò Maturin. “Non vi ricordate quanto tempo c’è voluto per riprendermi dopo che il signor Howard mi aveva colpito e io mi sono dovuto operare per rimuovere il proiettile? Per Nagle sarà lo stesso. Ora però voi dovreste…”

“Non lo lascerò finché non starà bene” lo interruppe Pullings con decisione, “se non quando avrò da adempiere i miei doveri per il capitano. D’ora in poi mi occuperò io stesso di Joe, non preoccupatevi per la mia salute, io mi sento bene e starò meglio quando anche lui sarà guarito.”

“Come volete, signor Pullings” replicò Stephen. Capiva che non poteva costringere il primo ufficiale ad allontanarsi dal ragazzo e, del resto, era ciò che Jack aveva fatto per lui nei giorni in cui giaceva nella branda in pericolo di vita.

“Ad ogni modo dovete tranquillizzarvi: il ragazzo ce la farà, questo ve lo posso assicurare” concluse, rivolgendosi poi al giovane Blakeney.

“E voi cosa avete intenzione di fare?” gli chiese. “So quanto tenete al vostro amico, ma non posso permettervi di vegliarlo per tutta la notte, siete troppo giovane e domani avrete una giornata faticosa.”

“Non vi preoccupate, signor Blakeney” intervenne allora Pullings, “andate pure a riposare. Io resterò qui con Joe per tutta la notte e controllerò anche il signor Calamy: se dovesse aver bisogno di qualcosa, andrò immediatamente a chiamare il dottore. Voi dovete dormire, avete fatto già così tanto durante la battaglia.”

Il ragazzino non sembrava molto convinto, ma Maturin diede ragione al primo ufficiale.

“Date retta al signor Pullings e andate a riposare: è un ordine del vostro medico!” scherzò, ma voleva davvero risparmiare a Blakeney una notte in bianco. “Ad ogni modo io stesso verrò ogni due ore a controllare i feriti, perciò non avete proprio nulla da temere, state tranquillo e ritiratevi: il signor Calamy è in ottime mani.”

“Sì, vai a dormire, Will, io sto bene” aggiunse lo stesso Calamy.

Di fronte a tante pressioni, il giovane allievo ufficiale si arrese: ringraziò calorosamente il dottore e Tom Pullings, abbracciò l’amico e uscì dalla cabina.

“Quello che ho detto a Blakeney varrebbe anche per voi, signor Pullings, ma immagino sia inutile insistere” disse poi Stephen.

“Avete perfettamente ragione: sarebbe inutile perché io ho deciso di restare con Joe e non sono un ragazzino di dodici anni come il signor Blakeney” ribatté sicuro il giovane.

Scuotendo il capo con un sorriso di comprensione, Maturin accettò finalmente la decisione di Pullings.

“Allora ci rivedremo fra due ore, quando tornerò a visitare i feriti” concluse, dirigendosi verso la porta della cabina.

Quando anche Blakeney fu uscito e Calamy si fu riaddormentato, Thomas tornò a sedersi accanto a Nagle. Desiderava disperatamente che aprisse gli occhi e gli parlasse e il suo cuore era stretto dall’angoscia all’idea che potesse non farcela, nonostante le rassicurazioni del dottore.

La stanchezza di quell’interminabile giornata piena di emozioni, però, alla fine si fece sentire e il primo ufficiale si addormentò sulla sedia, con la testa appoggiata a quella di Nagle e continuando a stringergli la mano. Era notte fonda quando fu destato da una debole stretta che rispondeva alla sua: il cuore gli balzò nel petto, si sollevò e vide, con sua grande gioia, il giovane aiuto carpentiere che si era svegliato e lo guardava sorridendo.

“Joe, finalmente avete aperto gli occhi!” disse, sforzandosi di tenere bassa la voce, nonostante l’emozione, per non disturbare gli altri pazienti. “Vi sentite meglio?”

“Sono sveglio da un po’” rispose il ragazzo, “e sono rimasto a osservarvi: sembravate così indifeso lì addormentato, sfinito dalla stanchezza… Eppure oggi avete avuto tanto coraggio nel venire a salvarmi in mezzo ai nemici e anche tanta forza per portarmi di peso fin qui.”

“Non me ne sono nemmeno accorto, pensavo solo che dovevo proteggervi” si schermì Pullings, arrossendo, “ma non vi stancate a parlare, avete perso molto sangue e siete debole.”

“Mi sento molto meglio e ho riposato abbastanza” replicò Nagle. “Voi, piuttosto, siete ridotto peggio dei feriti che stanno qui: avete un viso bianco da far paura e gli occhi cerchiati. Lo so che siete preoccupato per me, ma dovete pensare anche alla vostra salute: io non vi voglio perdere!” 

Così dicendo il giovane allungò un braccio per stringere a sé l’ufficiale che lo abbracciò felice: non sentiva più la stanchezza e la debolezza ora che Joe sembrava in via di guarigione.

“Sto bene, Joe” mormorò, “starò benissimo non appena anche voi sarete uscito da qui.”

“Allora avevo capito bene anche prima, finalmente vi siete deciso a chiamarmi Joe!” disse il ragazzo, ridendo. “Vi ci è voluta addirittura una battaglia contro l’ _Acheron_! Era così difficile prima chiamarmi come fanno tutti su questa nave?”

“Mi vergognavo…” ammise Pullings, arrossendo ancora di più e stringendosi a Nagle. Tuttavia era contento perché, se Joe scherzava, voleva dire che stava davvero molto meglio.

“Me ne ero accorto che vi vergognavate” ribatté lui. “Siete buffo quando vi imbarazzate per così poco, signore.”

Detto questo, lo attirò ancora di più a sé e lo baciò a lungo, tanto nessuno poteva vederli nella penombra e, del resto, i feriti erano profondamente addormentati.

Pullings si sentiva scoppiare il cuore dalla felicità: il suo Joseph era salvo, migliorava e non lo avrebbe lasciato mai più. Ora la caccia all’ _Acheron_ era finalmente terminata e loro sarebbero potuti tornare in Inghilterra, avrebbero vissuto insieme, lui gli avrebbe trovato un lavoro e si sarebbe occupato di Nagle per tutta la vita. Al giovane ufficiale pareva che tutti i suoi desideri stessero per realizzarsi.

Anche l’aiuto carpentiere, senza darlo troppo a vedere, si sentiva sereno e tranquillo come non era più stato dopo la morte di Will. Aveva finalmente capito quanto era grande l’affetto che lo legava a Thomas Pullings e sapeva che non si sarebbe mai più sentito triste e abbandonato; adesso anche per lui c’era qualcuno che lo considerava il centro del suo mondo e gli faceva provare una sicurezza e un calore mai sperimentati prima in tutta la sua vita. Le loro solitudini si erano incontrate e avevano creato un legame che li avrebbe sorretti e aiutati in ogni difficoltà della loro esistenza.

 

FINE


End file.
